


Coffee and Crayons

by awyeahjimin



Series: Peaches and Cream [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attachment Issues, Broken Bones, Bullying, Children, Domestic, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Panic, Postpartum Depression, Sappy, Triplets, Twins, Wholesome, ateez as parents, everyone is okay i swear, slight sexual content, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: One shots of ABO Ateez as parents.You can read this alone but I think it will make more sense if you read the other works in the series!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Peaches and Cream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648558
Comments: 81
Kudos: 281





	1. Seongjoong

Seonghwa jolted awake at the sound of his alarm, eyes bolting open.

“Uuugggghhhh,” a desperate voice groaned beside him.

A small smile touched Seonghwa’s face as he fumbled around on the bedside table to turn off the alarm. On his other side Hongjoong groaned and Seonghwa heard the rustling of covers as the alpha dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Seonghwa let himself revel in the warmth of Hongjoong’s vacated spot until he heard the opening and closing of the bathroom door. Then a gentle hand carded through his hair and a kiss was placed on his forehead.

“I’ll get the coffee going and do the first round of wake up calls if you want to start breakfast,” Hongjoong said, voice still rough with sleep.

Seonghwa made a soft noise of agreement and groaned as he sat up, several bones popping and protesting at the movement. He stumbled into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face and relieving himself quickly before making his way out to the kitchen.

Hongjoong had started the coffee maker before he went to wake the children up so the comforting scent of coffee was heavy in the air. Seonghwa poured himself a cup with some cream and then poured Hongjoong a cup as well, the alpha always liking it to cool off a lot before he drank it. Then the omega started pulling out what he needed to make breakfast and lunches.

He threw a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and poured a few glasses of milk, setting them on the counter for when the kids came out. The omega had only began to make his second lunch when a soft, sleepy noise caught his attention.

“Morning Kiki,” Seonghwa said, pushing a glass of milk in the young boys direction and a couple pieces of toast. Their oldest, Kisoo, had draped himself dramatically across the kitchen stool at the counter and sipped slowly on the glass of milk, eyes barely open. 

“Is there any of the strawberry left, Appa?” Kisoo asked. His dark eyes the only semblance of Seonghwa on his face, he was all Hongjoong otherwise, with the alpha’s more delicate features.

“Yeah check in the door of the fridge,” Seonghwa said, watching as the twelve year old meandered over to the fridge. He was just starting to get into the moody teenage stage so Seonghwa tried to appreciate the moments he got with his son before he locked himself into his room to listen to music or whatever else moody teenagers do now.

KIsoo grabbed at the jar out of the fridge and a butter knife out of a drawer and then went back to his seat, putting way too much jam onto his bread.

“Yah, Ki, don’t waste it,” Seonghwa chided to which the boy just sighed heavily and scraped some excess onto the second piece of bread. “Also, eat this too,” Seonghwa pulled a banana off of the bunch and set it next to the toast.

Kisoo made a face but didn’t say anything so Seonghwa took that as a win. He had really been struggling to deal with their eldest’s emerging attitude lately but was determined to be patient. 

Then, Hongjoong walked into the kitchen with their two youngest. Yebin who is 10 walking ahead of Hongjoong who was carrying their 6 year old, Soobin, in his arms. Soobin looked like he was barely awake, head pillowed on Hongjoong’s shoulder as the alpha walked around the counter and grabbed his mug of coffee of the counter and took a sip.

“Binnie,” Seonghwa crooned, gently brushing the child’s hair off his face, “Honeybun, it’s time to wake up. You need to go to school.” 

Soobin rustled in Hongjoong’s arms and smiled sweetly at Seonghwa as he opened his eyes. Seonghwa felt his heart swell with that familiar suffocating feeling of love for his children. Seonghwa pressed a gentle kiss on his youngest’s nose and grinned at the squeal that pulled from Soobin.

“You ready to eat breakfast?” Hongjoong asked, pulling back to look at the boy. 

“Yeah!” Soobin exploded, Seonghwa forced down a wince at the volume this early in the morning. Hongjoong sat Soobin down on the chair and helped put some jam on the boys toast. 

“Appa do we have nutella still?” Yebin asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a little early for chocolate though baby,” Seonghwa said, stuffing the sandwiches and sides he made into the lunchboxes. 

Yebin made a face and turned her wide eyes onto Hongjoong, “Daddy can I pleassseeee have Nutella toast for breakfast?”

Seonghwa saw Hongjoong’s resolve waver as he bought himself a few seconds by taking a sip of coffee. He had a huge soft spot for their middle child and only daughter. “You heard Appa, it’s too early for chocolate.” Yebin pouted but started putting strawberry jam on her toast nonetheless. 

Seonghwa stuffed the lunchboxes into the three different backpacks lined up along the wall. A rather flamboyantly colored tie dye for Kisoo, ninja turtles for Yebin, and blue dinosaurs for Soobin. Seonghwa wasn’t even sure what a 1st grader needed a backpack for, but it was so adorably large on Soobin that Seonghwa didn’t question it too much.

“Joong can you check over the homework folders? Kids you have five minutes to finish breakfast and then you need to change and brush your teeth.” Seonghwa called over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of Yebin’s room. 

Yebin still liked to have her parents help with her outfits so Seonghwa picked out a couple outfit options from her closet and set them on her bed. Seonghwa sighed as he looked around the ten year old’s room, it looked like a stuffed animal explosion had went off. He needed to have her clean it this weekend. 

After he set out Yebin’s outfits he moved to Soobin’s room and repeated the process. The youngest was going through an intense dinosaur fixation so everything the six year old owned had some kind of dinosaur on it. T-rex’s on his covers, pterodactyls on his walls, even a fake stegosaurus head above his bed.

Seonghwa poked his head out of Soobin’s room and saw Yebin slipping into her room. “Soobin and Kisoo! Hurry up and change your clothes! We have to be out the door in 20 minutes!” Seonghwa called down the hallway.

“I’m already changing!” Kisoo’s grumpy voice called through the door to Seonghwa’s left.

“Sorry Hwa, I got Soobin distracted.” Hongjoong said, Soobin holding the alpha’s hand as he walked down the hallway. 

“Help him get changed and I’ll help Yebin,” Seonghwa said curtly, then through Kisoo’s door,” Don’t forget deodorant or to brush your teeth!”

Seonghwa didn’t stick around for the reply and knocked on Yebin’s door. “You pick an outfit?”

“Yes Appa! I’m changing!” He heard Yebin’s sweet voice come through the door. 

“Great, good job” Seonghwa praised, satisfied that she was okay he made his way back to the kitchen to fuss with the children’s back packs some more. He frowned at the counter as he saw banana peels and jam everywhere. 

Kisoo emerged first from the doorway dressed in a loud tie dye shirt and black jeans. He was going through a bit of a tie dye phase at the moment, anytime he got anything it had to be some bright version of the pattern.

“I think Dad forgot to put your homework folder in your backpack, don’t forget it,” Seonghwa said as he threw away the banana peels.

“Okay,” Kisoo replied and slipped the folder into his backpack. Seonghwa paused at the preteens tone. It was quiet and just a tiny bit sad. 

He walked over to his son and said, “Hey bud, is everything okay?” Eyes softening as he looked at the oldest. He still had a little bit of his baby smell to him, just a hint of baby powder to his summery watermelon scent. It made Seonghwa want to swaddle the twelve year old just like he had when the boy was a baby. 

“Yeah Appa, I’m just tired.” Kisoo said, eyes refusing to meet Seonghwa’s.

Before Seonghwa could say anything else, both Yebin and Soobin were crashing into the room.

“I won!” Yebin exclaimed. Eyes bright and filled with mischief.

“No fair, you have longer legs!” Soobin pouted. 

Before the pout could get anymore serious Hongjoong was coming out from the hallway and ruffling the boys hair, “We can have a rematch after school today.” 

Seonghwa chuckled as he saw the small boys eyes fill with fire and his little chest puffed out at the challenge. “I’ll beat you! You’re gonna eat my dust!”

Yebin just scoffed and rolled her eyes before she picked up her backpack and went to slip her shoes on. Seonghwa picked up Soobin’s shoes and helped the boy run through the shoe tying song, cheering loudly when he pulled the loops tight. They were a little lopsided but it was good enough. 

At some point Hongjoong had changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Seonghwa appreciated his appearance as the alpha got closer and pulled the omega into a chaste kiss, laughing quietly at the outburst of disgusted noises from the kids.

“I’ll see you later, love you,” Hongjoong said, ducking in for another quick kiss. “Alright gang, get into the mystery machine!”

Seonghwa waited by the door and pressed a quick kiss to his children’s foreheads and checked their back packs again before they headed out the door. Soobin was the only one still happy to get his kisses, Yebin and Kisoo only tolerating it with mildly disgusted faces.

As soon as the door closed behind them and Seonghwa watched them pull out into the road Seonghwa felt the familiar feeling of both relief and loneliness fall over him. The quietness of the house feeling more eerie than anything. He enjoyed the laugher and the screeching, the loud noises of cartoons on the TV and video game systems.

He heaved a sigh and poured himself another cup of coffee moving around the kitchen busily cleaning up the remaining mess. The family had fallen into a pretty consistent routine. Hongjoong took the kids to school on his way to work in the morning and Seonghwa picked them up in the afternoon. Seonghwa had a much more flexible job, he got to work at home most of the time so he had taken the role of the “frontline” parent, while Hongjoong worked well into the evening. The alpha was really good about being present for the kids and helping out as much as necessary. 

Seonghwa took a look at the calendar and saw that Yebin had art club and Kisoo had guitar lessons after school. That mean’s Seonghwa is going to need to find a way to entertain Soobin for about an hour after school. They can probably go to the play ground for a while, Seonghwa is sure Soobin will like that. 

Seonghwa headed to their home office, settling in front of his computer and opening his email. He quickly got sucked into responding and listening to audio files that were sent his way and lost track of time. 

Several hours later a loud alarm jerked Seonghwa from his thought process. He looked down and saw that is was 2PM, time to start heading to pick up Soobin. Seonghwa quickly changed out of his stained gray joggers and hoodie and into a pair of jeans Hongjoong liked to call his “milf jeans” and a beige sweater. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbed the car keys and was out the door. 

He made it to the school just as he saw a steady stream of kids start coming out the doors. The line of cars slowly inched forward and he scanned the crowd of children and teachers for Soobin. Suddenly he saw a chubby, smiling face making his way to the car, hand in hand with his favorite teacher, Mr. Park. Mr. Park was a slim, sweet looking omega that dyed his hair all kinds of crazy colors that swept up the love and attention of six and seven year olds. He also got a fair amount of love and attention from all the single alpha’s dropping their kids off at school.

“Appa! Appa!” Seonghwa could hear Soobin’s high voice calling as Mr. Park helped him open the car door.

“Hi Binnie, how was school?” Seonghwa said, waving to Mr. Park. 

“Good! Haewon’s mom brought us in cupcakes for her birthday! And we learned about frogs in science with Mr. Lee!” The six year old chattered as he clambered into the car.

Mr. Park leaned down to peak into the car at Seonghwa, “Soobin has a poster project due on frogs Thursday next week, he has a sheet about it in his backpack. He had a really good day today.”

“Thanks Jimin,” Seonghwa thanked the teacher and then waved as the other omega closed the door and walked away. 

Seonghwa could see Soobin in the rear view mirror wriggling in his seat, obviously still energized by the excitement of his school day. “Binnie, your brother and sister have stuff after school today. How do you feel about going to the play ground for a little bit?”

“YEAH!” The boy exclaimed, Seonghwa’s ears rang from the volume in the small car.

“Inside voice Soo, I’m right here,” Seonghwa said gently, guiding the car into traffic in the direction of the play ground.

“Sorry,” The boy cutely whispered, “Do you think there will be frogs at the play ground?”

Seonghwa chuckled, “I don’t know, maybe. You want to go on a frog hunt?”

Seonghwa saw as the boy nodded excitedly, vigorous squirming in his seat renewed. He basically exploded from his seat when Seonghwa turned the car off and unlocked the door for him when they made it to the playground just around the corner from the school. 

The omega watched as Soobin clambered onto the jungle gym, fearlessly jumping onto the monkey bars and flipping himself upside down. 

“Be careful Binnie, you don’t want to fall,” Seonghwa said as he walked over to closer supervise the child.

Suddenly Seonghwa fake gasped. “Binnie! Binnie, look! A frog!”

The little boy quickly flipped himself off the monkey bars, eyes wide and head swiveling. “Where!?”

“Oh my gosh, Binnie it was huge! I think it went under the slide!” Seonghwa exclaimed, pointing in the direction.

Their time at play ground passed quickly as they hunted around for frogs. Every so often Seonghwa would exclaim loudly and point in the direction of a non existent giant frog and then Soobin would dart in that direction. Seonghwa’s heart filled with warmth as he watched his little mini me run around happily. 

Soobin was the only of his children that really looked like him. Kisoo and Yebin both had mostly Hongjoong’s features, Kisoo with Seonghwa’s eyes and Yebin with his cheekbones and smile. His little Soobinnie looked just like him though. His cheeks still round with baby fat mixed with the high cheekbones made his eyes disappear when he smiled and it just made Seonghwa’s heart almost burst.

Quicker than Seonghwa thought, an hour had passed and it was time to go pick up Yebin and Kisoo. 

“I think all the frogs went home to have dinner,” Seonghwa told the little boy. “I think we should do the same? You ready to go get your siblings and have some dinner?”

Soobin’s face looked a little disappointed but he nodded. Then turning around to face the playground he waved and called, “Bye bye frogs! I hope dinner is yummy!”

Seonghwa smiled and helped the boy into his seat and soon enough they were pulling back up to the school and parking in the almost empty parking lot. Most of the teachers and faculty already gone for the day.

Seonghwa got Soobin out of the car and they headed inside, checking in at the office first before heading further into the school. They made it to the art room first and Seonghwa stepped into the brightly colored room. 

“Appa!” Yebin’s voice called and the girl was running towards him with a big smile on her face.

“Hey sweetie how was art club?” Seonghwa said, gently fixing the girls crazy hair.

“Awesome! We are making paper machine masks for Halloween! Mine is gonna be the scariest!” Yebin proudly exclaimed. Seonghwa laughed at “paper machine” but was happy the his daughter was excited.

“Wow I bet it’s going to be so cool. When you finish it we can take it home and scare daddy.” Seonghwa said conspiratorially to her.

Yebin’s face lit up. “Yeah that’ll be so funny! I’m gonna make his hair go all white again!”

Seonghwa just laughed at Yebin’s plotting and lifted a hand in greeting to the art teacher, Mr. Kim. All the kids thought he was super cool because he let them all call him Mr. V. The teacher nodded in response as he acted fast and stopped another ten year old from dumping glue onto the ground.

Yebin waved bye to her friends, picked up her backpack, and then they were off to the music room for Kisoo. As they approached, Seonghwa could hear a bit of a commotion.

“Let go, you’re gonna make it go out of tune again,” Kisoo’s distressed voice said from around the corner. 

“Yeah, and are you gonna make me? Pathetic omega boy.” Another voice sneered. Seonghwa felt the blood in his veins start pumping hard in anger as he rounded the corner and saw Kisoo holding tightly to his guitar as another boy, Seonghwa recognized him as another student from the class, was grabbing it by the neck and yanking. 

“Hey, you don’t touch things that aren’t yours without permission. I just heard Kisoo ask you to let go so you need to do as he asked.” Seonghwa said, pulling out his authoritative parent voice. 

Immediately he saw the other boy wilt under his gaze and let the guitar go. Kisoo shuffled a couple steps away from the boy and clutched his guitar to his chest.

“It’s nice to apologize when you do something wrong. Would you like to apologize to Kisoo?” Seonghwa asked, doing his best to keep cool and not be mad at some punk twelve year old. 

“M’sorry,” The boy mumbled and walked away without anything further.

Seonghwa let out a little sigh and faced Kisoo. “Are you okay?”

Kisoo strummed his guitar and made a face. “He made it go out of tune again. I just fixed it.”

“Does that kid mess with you Kisoo?” Seonghwa asked gently, carding his fingers through the boys wavy hair. Seonghwa isn’t sure where he got that gene from but it always made Kisoo’s hair adorably fluffy. 

Kisoo shrugged and fiddled with his guitar, “Maybe sometimes…”

Seonghwa felt worry settle in him. He doesn’t want any of his kids to deal with school bullies. Especially Kisoo. He was the most emotional out of his children, always attuned to what’s going on around him and sensitive to others moods. He cried when he accidentally hurt a flower, or stepped on a bug, or when a kitten was too fluffy. Lately he had withdrawn some, stopped being so emotional and open, but Seonghwa had blamed that on the start of puberty. His worry intensified when Seonghwa considered the possibility of bullying playing a part in his son’s change of behavior.

“Do you want to talk about this when we get home?” Seonghwa asked the boy gently. Kisoo just shrugged and scuffed his shoes on the floor. Seonghwa pursed his lips. 

“Alright. Go put up your guitar and grab your backpack so we can get going.” 

Kisoo did as he was asked and they all climbed into the car. Soobin and Yebin in the back and Kisoo demanding the front seat like the oldest sibling he is. The car ride was filled with the familiar sibling bickering Seonghwa was used to, minus one as Kisoo just stared out the window.

They got home without much incident and Seonghwa sent the kids off to their rooms to work on homework until dinner was ready. He quickly started pulling out the ingredients he needed, throwing some premade rice into a pan with chopped veggies. Some seasoning and heating up of premade sides later and he was about done. He checked his phone to see a message from Hongjoong saying he was on his way home with a kissy face emoji.

Seonghwa set the burners on low to keep the food warm and made his rounds to the kids rooms. He approached Yebin’s first to hear her loudly and obviously playing with some of her toys. When Seonghwa knocked gently on her door there was a suspiciously long silence followed by some rustling before she called back, “Yes Appa?”

Seonghwa swung the door open to see her sprawled on her bed with a couple reading sheets spread around her amongst stuffed animals and action figures. Most of them were upside down. 

“How’s homework going?” Seonghwa asked.

“Okay. I don’t have that much tonight.” Yebin shrugged.

“Alright, try to finish up before dinner. Dad’s going to be home in about 10 minutes.”

Yebin nodded and started flipping the sheets right side up and grabbed a pencil. Satisfied, Seonghwa closed the door and headed to Soobin’s room. The boy’s door was halfway open and Seonghwa poked his head into the room. 

He saw the boy gently napping on top on a couple finished addition sheets, cherubic mouth hanging open in an O. Seonghwa quietly stepped closer and looked them over. They were all correct and Seonghwa smiled, pride filling him.

Seonghwa quietly slipped out of Soobin’s room and then knocked on Kisoo’s. 

“What?” Kisoo’s voice snapped from inside.

“Can I come in?” Seonghwa asked through the door.

“Can we just wait to talk until after dinner? I-I don’t want to right now.” KIsoo’s trembly voice called back.

Seonghwa felt a fracture crack through his heart at the sound of his son crying. Everything in him called to comfort and cuddle his son until everything was better, but he knew that KIsoo wanted his space right now.

“Of course baby. You, me, and dad can talk at bedtime?” Seonghwa said, resting his hand against Kisoo’s door, praying that he would agree. 

After a long pause came a quiet, “Okay.”

“Kiki, I love you.” Seonghwa said, waiting a moment for a reply and stifling a sigh when he didn’t get one. His oldest was getting too old to tell his dad he loves him. He knew it was a phase every kid went through, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Seonghwa made it back to the kitchen and started to pull out plates when Hongjoong walked through the door. The alpha smiled brilliantly at Seonghwa and swept him into a hug, nuzzling quickly at the omega’s neck. Seonghwa felt a little of his worry fade in Hongjoong’s presence. 

“How was your day?” Hongjoong asked as he helped Seonghwa get the table ready for dinner, filling cups with water. 

“It was alright. We need to talk to Kisoo at bedtime tonight though.” Seonghwa said, huffing and running an anxious hand through his hair.

Hongjoong’s forehead creased in worry. “Why? What’s going on?”

“I think he’s getting bullied at school.”

Hongjoong’s face darkened and he asked. “Why do you think that?”

“I was picking him up from guitar and saw a boy trying to take his guitar. He said some mean things to Ki too. Called him an ‘omega boy’, “ Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the last part. You would think that the bullies would come up with better insults since he was in school, but no.

“Twelve year olds suck. Except ours. What did he say after?” Hongjong asked.

“Not much to be honest. He doesn’t seem too keen to talk to us but agreed to talk at bedtime. I think he was crying in his room earlier.” Hongjoong frowned deeply. Seonghwa could practically see the alpha dad instincts hovering around Hongjoong, he was ultra protective of his children.

“Yeah we definitely need to talk with him about that. Probably also need to talk to his teachers too.” The alpha said. 

“You’re right. I should’ve talked to the teacher then but I was more worried about getting Kisoo away from the little punk.” Seonghwa replied, feeling a little guilty for not talking to the teacher as soon as the issue arose.

“Kisoo will be okay. He’s sensitive but he’s also a tough cookie. Plus, even if he wasn’t, I’ll go kick every teachers ass in that school of they don’t do anything to help him.” Hongjoong said, half cheeky, half serious. 

“Yah Hongjoong, don’t say stuff like that,” Seonghwa laughed. “You ready to unleash the beasts?”

“Yeah, you finish up, I’ll go get them,” Hongjoong said, wiping his hands on a towel.

“You might need to wake Binnie up, he was asleep when I checked on him.” Seonghwa called after the alpha.

Seonghwa heard delighted laughter and squealing as Hongjoong corralled the children, loudly making roaring noises as he dragged Yebin in as she clutched onto his foot and had Soobin tossed over his shoulder.

“No daddy! Don’t eat Binnie!” Yebin cackled from the floor.

“Why not, I heard first graders taste like chicken!” Hongjoong roared again and made loud eating noises against Soobin’s neck. The little one squealed loudly and wriggled in his dad’s grasp.

“Yah! Don’t eat the children. I went through all the trouble of making this food, don’t spoil your appetite.” Seonghwa said, smiling. He loved seeing Hongjoong in dad mode. The alpha had taken to fatherhood very naturally, and it suited him well. A glowing happiness shone out of him when he was with his kids. Seonghwa likes to think that it’s was he looks like too when he’s with his children.

“You’re lucky Appa is a good cook,” Hongjoong set Soobin down into a chair and pried Yebin off his leg. “Otherwise you two would be my midnight snack.”

“I thought you only ate first graders?” Yebin pouted. 

“First graders taste like chicken, but fifth graders taste like steak!” Hongjoong said, sticking his hand in Yebin’s hair and ruffling it vigorously. Yebin exclaimed in protest, pushing it out of her face and sticking her tongue out at Hongjoong.

“Where’s Ki?” Seonghwa asked, taking out a serving spoon and dishing food out onto plates.

“I knocked on his door, he said he’d be out in a minute.” Hongjoong replied. Just then, Kisoo made his appearance. Eyes red around the edges and his hair a little wet like he’s splashed his face with water.

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Hongjoong asked. 

Kisoo shrugged and slid into his seat, taking a slow bite of his food. Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchanged a heavy glance but decided to leave it for now.

Dinner passed without much incident. Soobin excitedly gave them slightly incorrect frog facts (“Daddy, frogs can jump 10 feet in the air!”). Yebin told them all about how her mask was going to be the scariest in the whole art club (“Sohee said theirs was scariest but it’s just a ghost and ghosts aren’t even scary.”)

“Alright kiddos, put your plates in the sink and get your stuff ready for showers.” Seonghwa said when they had all finished eating. “Ki, can you help Binnie with his plate please?” Kisoo huffed out a sigh but begrudgingly nodded, corralling his little brother into the kitchen.

“I call shower first!” Yebin screeched, bolting out of her chair and pushing past the boys so she could put her plate away first. Kisoo rolled eyes and Soobin just looked confused, the six year old unable to comprehend why someone would want to voluntarily take a bath.

“I’ll clean this up, you can relax I got it,” Hongjoong volunteered, walking past Seonghwa and pressing a kiss to his forehead on his way to clean the kitchen. Seonghwa smiled briefly at the alpha’s actions before walking towards the living room.

He settled into the couch and started to flip through Netflix looking for something good. His attention was pulled away from the screen by the presence of another person. He looked over and saw Kisoo shyly standing off to the side of the couch.

“Hey bud, you wanna watch a movie before going to bed?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Can we watch Captain America?” The boy asked.

“Sure that sounds good,” Seonghwa agreed easily, quickly bringing up the movie and starting it. Seonghwa had expected Kisoo to settle into the armchair or even the other end of the couch so he was pretty surprised when his son sat right next to him and curled up into his side.

A fierce warmth filled Seonghwa’s chest. It had been a long time since Kisoo had cuddled with either of his parents, long thinking it too embarrassing. Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Kisoo’s small shoulders and pulled him closer into his side, scenting gently at the boys head. He has a summery watermelon scent, still with that airy smell of innocence all unpresented children have. 

Kisoo rested his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and they watched the movie in silence. As much as Seonghwa was enjoying his eldest cuddling with him, it did spark some worry in him as well. Maybe he was more upset about earlier than Seonghwa thought. Seonghwa wondered how much he was missing. How much his son was going through alone that Seonghwa had no idea about. He squeezed around the boys shoulders a little firmer.

Before Seonghwa knew it the movie was coming to an end and Kisoo was pulling away from him. “I need to take a shower.” The boy mumbled. Seonghwa watched him go and felt a pang in his chest at how somber and older than twelve his son looked.

His little KIsoo always seemed to have an old soul but he had never had the weight on him that he seemed to have been carrying lately. Seonghwa mentally berated himself for just assuming it was just puberty and hormones. He needs to be more vigilant. 

“Hello? Earth to Hwa?” Hongjoong’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” Seonghwa asked, snapping back to himself. 

“I said I got both Yebin and Soobin to bed, where’s Kisoo?” Hongjoong looked soft and sleepy, he had probably accidentally fallen asleep with Soobin in the boy’s bed again. His bright red hair was messy on the side and he had a red crease on his cheek from a pillow. 

“He just left to hop in the shower,” Seonghwa said. “I’m really worried about him.”

Hongjoong walked over and sat next to Seonghwa, pulling the omega into his arms. Seonghwa breathed in his familiar leather scent, catching a bit of Soobin’s powdery mint and Yebin’s tart cherry mixed in with it. Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered closed. The scent of his family more comforting than anything.

“He’s going to be okay. We are going to do whatever it takes to make sure of it.” Hongjoong murmured into his hair.

Seonghwa pulled back and gave Hongjoong a soft smile, “You’re right. I just want to make sure he knows he can talk to us about this stuff. It worries me that I had to find out about it by accident. I had hoped that he was comfortable enough to talk to us about stuff but I guess not…” Seonghwa trailed off, face creasing into a frown.

Hongjoong mirrored his expression. “I know what you mean. I don’t want to pressure him but I want to make sure he’s safe and not being bullied.”

Before they could talk anymore Seonghwa heard the shower water turn off and the bathroom door creak open, followed by footsteps padding down the hall as Kisoo went back to his room. 

“I’m nervous we are going to mess this up,” Seonghwa admitted, running an anxious hand through his hair. “I don’t want to make him feel like he can’t talk to us.”

“We won’t force him Hwa. We just need to be there for him.” Hongjoong replied, taking Seonghwa’s hand from his hair and pressing a kiss to his palm. 

Seonghwa took a deep steadying breath and nodded. They both stood up and walked to Kisoo’s room. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he knocked on his son’s door.

“Yeah, come in,” A soft voice answered.

Seonghwa creaked open the door and saw Kisoo sitting on the edge of his bed, obnoxiously bright tie dye PJ ensemble on and damp towel around his shoulders. He looked a little nervous.

“You still okay to talk about earlier?” Seonghwa asked.

Kisoo nodded and scooted back onto his bed to sit cross legged. Seonghwa sat on the end of the boys bed, one leg tucked underneath himself and Hongjoong settled in closer to the headboard.

“So what happened before I got there?” Seonghwa asked, forcing himself to sound gentle instead of as anxious as he felt.

“That kid always annoys me,” Kisoo started quietly. “He always makes my guitar go out of tune and steals it from me when the teacher leave the room. That’s what he was doing.”

“Does he do anything else?” Hongjoong asked. 

Kisoo picked up his bear, the one that was originally Hayoung’s, the child that Seonghwa had lost. It has been Kisoo’s favorite toy and constant companion ever since he was a baby. A familiar pang of pain hit Seonghwa, but the pain was mostly covered in the years of fond memories he had associated with it now that it belonged to Kisoo. 

Kisoo fiddled with the bear in his lap for a moment before softly saying, “He says mean stuff to me.”

Seonghwa felt his heart drop. His baby was being bullied. Being called names by some other punk twelve year old.

“What does he say baby?” Seonghwa asked, scooting closer to his son. 

“He calls me a weak omega boy. He says I’m a sissy. One time he… he called me an omega b-word,” Kisoo’s eyes had started to fill with tears and Seonghwa felt his heart break. He cradled his son in his arms and rubbed the boys back. Hongjoong gently wiped the few tears that escaped Kisoo’s eyes. 

Seonghwa hated seeing his son hurting. Kisoo cries fairly often for a wide variety of reasons but never because someone had hurt his feelings before. It made Seonghwa angry, it made his parental instincts kick into high drive.

“Baby you know that you’re strong right? You know that even if you do present as an omega that doesn’t make you any less?” Seonghwa whispered. He wished that society had progressed further than it had in the years between when he was in school and when his kids entered school. Kisoo hadn’t even presented yet and kids were already being nasty to him.

“Y-yeah. I know ‘cause Appa is strong. You said the f-word to the alpha in the grocery store parking lot that one time,” Kisoo warbled out. 

Hongjoong shot Seonghwa a questioning look with his eyebrow raised. Seonghwa felt heat enter his cheeks and he shook his head once to say that they could talk about that later. 

“Do you tell the teachers when he is mean to you?” Hongjoong asked, wiping the last tear from their son’s cheek. 

Kisoo shook his head. “Doyoung said that he would hit me if I tattled.”

“Ki, if Doyoung ever hits you we give you full permission to hit him back,” Seonghwa said, anger flaring at the mention of his child being threatened. “But it’s important to tell an adult when someone is being mean to you. Doyoung is being mean and should get in trouble for being mean to you. Does that make sense?”

Kisoo nodded and sniffled. Hongjoong reached over to the boys nightstand and grabbed a tissue, encouraging the boy to loudly blow his nose. Seonghwa stroked through his slightly damp hair, “Kisoo we are your parents and we love you and want to protect you. If anyone is ever mean to you, you need to tell us so we can help.”

“I love you too Appa.” Kisoo nuzzled into Seonghwa’s chest, then leaning over to Hongjoong, “and you too Dad.”

Hongjoong playfully ruffled Kisoo’s hair and pressed a loud kiss to his head. “Bud we love you and your siblings more than anything in the world. Let us know when something’s bothering you okay?”

Kisoo nodded. 

“Kisoo is it okay if I talk to your teacher about Doyoung? We need to make sure that the teacher knows to watch out for you around him.” Seonghwa asked. He really wanted to kick the teachers ass for not noticing anything in the first place, but that wouldn’t really accomplish anything. 

Kisoo looked unsure, a small frown on his little face. “Do you have to?”

“I think it would really help make Doyoung leave you alone,” Seonghwa replied.

Kisoo sighed and simply replied, “Okay.”

They all sat in silence for a couple minutes, cuddled up in Kisoo’s bed casually scenting each other. Kisoo’s scent gradually became warmer with contentment and the boy started to drift off. 

“Alright kiddo, I think it’s time for you to go to sleep.” Hongjoong said, hefting the boy up into his arms with a loud grunt. Seonghwa pulled the bedcovers back and Hongjoong laid the dozing boy down. They tucked him in, pressed feather light kisses to his forehead, and then crept quietly out of the room, flicking off the light and softly closing the door behind them. 

Seonghwa poked his head into the other kids room to check on them and found them all peacefully sleeping. Both him and Hongjoong headed to their bedroom. 

Seonghwa flung himself onto the bed and groaned loudly. He felt the bed dip next to him as Hongjoong sat down. 

“I can’t believe some asshole twelve year old is calling our son an omega bitch. Who even taught him that?” Seonghwa said exasperated.

“Probably his parents,” Seonghwa could hear the frown in Hongjoong’s voice. He turned his head to look up at the alpha.

“I’m going to talk to his guitar teacher on Friday when I go pick him up. I’ll make sure she keeps an eye on the situation,” Seonghwa said, anger entering his voice at the end of the sentence.

Hongjoong chuckled. “Oh I’m sure you will. You’re going into full protective parent omega mode now. I would pity her if she didn’t deserve your wrath.”

Seonghwa smirked but his expression quickly fell back into a frown. 

“He probably will present as an omega. He has all the classic signs even though he’s so young. I don’t want him to think it’s a bad thing.” Seonghwa frowned. It would be easy for a kid to grow up thinking omegas were weak if no one told them anything different than what society did.

“He doesn’t seem to think anything bad about it,” Hongjoong said, a mischievous look entering his eyes. “I mean he did see his omega parent tell an alpha to go fuck himself in the grocery store parking lot. That sounds like you’re setting a great example for him.” 

“Yah! Listen here Kim Hongjoong, don’t go judging my parenting style.” Seonghwa replied, mock offended.

“I’m not judging anything, but when the kids start cussing in front of us we both know where they leaned it,” Hongjoong said, shit eating grin on his face.

Seonghwa grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at Hongjoong’s face, hitting its target dead on and causing the alpha to look shocked. 

His eyes darkened and eyes filled with mischief, “Oh my omega, you’re going to regret that.” Then the alpha leapt on top of Seonghwa and straddled his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

Seonghwa shrieked out a laugh and then forced out between labored breaths, “J-joong, you-you’re gonna m-make me wake up the k-kids!”

Hongjoong didn’t let up for several more seconds but eventually stopped and Seonghwa roughly pushed the alpha off him. Hongjoong laughed and pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s lips before getting up and grabbing clothes for a shower.

Seonghwa laid in the bed and thought back on the conversation with Kisoo. While he would have rathered that they didn’t need to have the conversation, he is glad that it happened because now they can help protect their son.

He knew everything was going to work out and be okay. 

He’d make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this makes me realize how much I miss working with kids lol I worked with kids for three years and now that I work with adults every time I see a child my heart just EXPLODES lol I'm going through withdraws y'all.
> 
> This was really fun to write and got a little out of hand with the length lol idk if the other ones will be as long as this one just fyi!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @softhwas


	2. Yungi

Yunho was sleeping peacefully. Across the bed Mingi was sprawled on his back, one hand resting on Yunho’s waist, the only point of contact between the two. 

A soft squeak of a door hinge broke the quiet of sleepy breathing and gentle snores of the alpha and omega. A couple quiet footsteps and rustling of covers brought Yunho to half consciousness. He cracked open an eye to see a bump moving under the covers, towards Mingi. 

Yunho smiled softly and watched as his and Mingi’s daughter poked her head out of the covers and curled up against Mingi’s side, long hair wild. Mingi was stone still for a few moments until he seemed to catch their daughters sweet peach scent, his arm moving from Yunho’s waist to wrap around Sohee protectively. Other than that, the alpha snored on, completely oblivious to the intruder in their bed. 

Sohee was definitely a daddy’s girl. She loved Mingi fiercely, always wanting to be around him and absolutely losing her mind laughing at the alpha’s antics. She was very attached to both her parents, but Yunho loved the special bond her and Mingi seemed to have. The little girl unabashedly affectionate, especially for a ten year old. 

Yunho had put his foot down at her sleeping in their bed full time when she had turned seven. Seven years of having a child sleep in your bed was about three or four too many. The omega thinks it broke both Sohee and Minig’s hearts when he drew the line, but he needed one child free space, and it needed to be his bed.

Still, she still slips into their bed most mornings for her morning daddy cuddles. Both Mingi and Sohee pouting so fiercely at him when he said something about it that he just threw his hands in the air and gave in. Not that he actually minded that much. The sight warmed his heart every morning.

Especially when he looks over at the two of them, Sohee already fast back asleep, both of them looking peaceful and happy. Warm, powerful joy coursed through Yunho at the sight. Seeing his family happy and safe was his biggest reason for living.

Yunho dragged himself into an upright position and looked at his phone. It was still pretty early, about 30 minutes before Sohee usually gets up for school, but Yunho felt awake so he decided to get up and make something special for breakfast.

He pressed a gentle kiss to both Sohee and Mingi’s forehead and slipped out of bed. Padding down to the kitchen he started some coffee and pulled out ingredients for blueberry pancakes. After putting some music on he was in the cooking zone.

After ten years Yunho had improved a bit in his cooking skills. He could make a little more than kimchi fried rice and eggs. It had taken a lot of trial and error, but he was pretty comfortable now. So he freely moved about the kitchen, sipping on his coffee and dancing happily as he flipped pancakes. 

He did his best to enjoy the joyful parts of life. After Sohee was born he dealt with severe post partum depression. Yunho will never forget the horror he felt and the bone deep sense of dread and heaviness that plagued him in the first months of his daughters life. It was supposed to be the happiest time of his life but he could barely drag himself out of bed when Sohee cried. He lost himself to the guilt of feeling like he wasn’t taking care of their daughter, lost himself to the waves of depression that crashed over him. He was afraid every time he touched her that he was hurting her. It felt like every time she cried it was an accusation on him that he was a horrible mother. 

Mingi had truly been a life saver. He took care of both Sohee and Yunho for basically the whole first year of Sohee’s life. The alpha had been the one to drag Yunho out of bed and to the doctor. The doctor had said that some omega’s bodies are just more sensitive to the hormone fluctuations of pregnancy and that’s what causes it. He had put Yunho on some medications, and after a while, Yunho had started to feel like himself again.

After some tests, the doctor had said that there was a good chance that it would happen again if Yunho were to have another baby. That is when he and Mingi decided that their family was complete. Sohee was more than enough to fill their hearts. Their precious miracle. 

Yunho had been off the meds for years now and felt completely fine, but the experience had instilled in him a greater appreciation for the good things in life. When he laughed, he laughed recklessly. When he played, he played with his whole heart. When he loved, he loved with his whole being. 

He loved his family so much that sometimes it felt like his body would actually explode from it. 

Just as he was sliding the last pancake onto a plate he heart footsteps. Looking up he saw Mingi sleepily standing in the entry way with Sohee hanging onto him like a monkey, cheek resting against his torso.

“We’re still a little sleepy,” Mingi said, walking over to the dining room chair and peeling Sohee off of him.

“Mama am I still going to Minha’s sleepover tonight?” Sohee asked sweetly, her eyes slowly opening. 

Yunho walked over with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. “If you still want to peachie. I can bring your sleepover bag to you after school. Her parents are going to pick you up.”

Sohee just nodded and started eating her pancakes. Yunho studied her innocent little face. She had Yunho’s features except for the eyes, those were all Mingi. She was going to be really tall too, if her long limbs were anything to go by now. She already towered over most of her classmates. 

Mingi walked over with two plates of pancakes and two mugs of coffee precariously balanced in his hands. Yunho grabbed a plate and mug before the alpha could drop them and Mingi pressed a kiss to the side of his head in thanks.

“How long are you going to be in the studio today?” Yunho asked. Mingi did a lot of production work now as well as helping out at a trainee school under the label. Most of the time he made his own schedule, but when a new group was close to debut he had to work late.

“Not too long probably, things are kind of slow right now. We are past the crazy production phase, most of it is out of my hands now.” Mingi shrugged, shoveling pancakes into his mouth. 

“Wha ‘bout you?” Mingi said through a mouthful of pancake. 

“I’ll be out by five. I’m going to run Sohee’s bag to her during the break between my afternoon classes.” Yunho replied. He had finally been able to get his own dance studio and managed it alongside Wooyoung. Yunho taught a wide range of ages, from elementary schoolers to adults. He loved it a lot, he got to engage in his passion all day long and he got to do it with one of his best friends. 

Mingi made an affirmative noise. “Yah, it’s time to start getting dressed. Who do you want to help you do your hair?” The alpha asked their daughter.

Sohee thought hard on it for a few moments before quietly pointing at Yunho. “Can Mama help me today?”

“Of course, get dressed and brush your hair. I’ll come help you in a couple minutes.” Yunho said, picking up the pace on eating his own pancakes. “Can you rinse the dishes off while I help Sohee?”

“Sure.” Mingi stood and stacked all the dishes carefully on top of each other, taking Yunho’s plate from him just as he finished the bite, washing it down with room temperature coffee. 

As Mingi turned to walk away Yunho landed a quick swat to the alpha’s ass. 

“Yah! You’re gonna make me drop the dishes you pervert!” Mingi yelled, fake offended. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” Yunho called over his shoulder as he made his way to Sohee’s room. 

Pushing the door open he saw her sitting on her bed raking a brush through her long hair. His daughter was a girly girl through and through. Her whole room was themed pink and she had every princess, barbie, bratz, whatever was trending doll imaginable. A whole corner of the room was taken up by a princess doll castle she’d gotten for her seventh birthday. Yunho winced when he thought about how much money and he and Mingi had dropped on it. It had been worth it though. Their usually soft-spoken daughter literally squealing in delight. She hadn’t stopped playing with it since they’d bought it.

“Gentle with the brush peach, let me do it,” Yunho said, taking the brush from her hands and settling onto the bed next to her. He gently worked the brush through her waist length hair and then started braiding it for her. She had went through a big Tangled phase and wanted her hair French braided all the time. It was her go to style now even though she had moved on to Princess and the Frog. It had taken a lot of trial and error (and youtube tutorials) but both Yunho and Mingi had figured the French braids out. 

“You want flowers or butterflies today?” Yunho asked, standing and going over to the drawer that her hair accessories were kept in.

“Minha likes the flowers! It’s her birthday today so I’ll wear those!” Sohee smiled. 

Yunho smiled gently and grabbed the pins with little flowers on them. He slid them in all the way down the braid and then tied a hair band with a bigger flower on it around the bottom. 

“You’re our flower princess today!” Yunho exclaimed, smoothing a hand over her hair making sure everything was in place. “Look at yourself in the mirror, peach.”

Sohee excitedly ran over to the mirror on her wall and gasped. “I’m beautiful! Thank you mama!”

It almost made tears want to come to Yunho’s eyes. “You’re my beautiful little peach without the flowers too.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Now get your book bag together, don’t forget your homework. Make your bed too, please. Ask Dad if you need anything, I’m going to go get ready.” Yunho said as Sohee started tugging her stuffed animals off her bed to start making it back up. 

Yunho padded out of her room and headed towards his and Mingi’s room. When he got there he saw Mingi brushing his teeth, already dressed for work in casual clothes.

“Sohee’s getting her stuff together. You guys need to leave in like 15 minutes.” Yunho said as he rifled through his dresser looking for clothes to wear. Mingi made an affirmative noise and walked over and hugged the omega from behind, rumbling happily as he nosed along Yunho’s throat.

“Yah what are you doing,” Yunho softly scolded while still moving to allow Mingi more access. 

“Sohee is going to be gone tonight. You know this will be our first night alone in the house since she was born?” Mingi’s voice was low in Yunho’s ear.

Yunho hadn’t even thought about that, so wrapped up in the day to day worries. He felt an excited heat settle into his stomach. “I guess you’re right. Keep you mind out of the gutter though, you and I both know it’ll be lucky if we are still awake past 10PM.”

“Oh I’m sure you’re going to be exhausted well before then,” Mingi rumbled into his ear, a laugh in his voice.

Yunho made a fake offended sound and swatted the alpha away, head feeling a little dizzy from the thick cinnamon pheromones surrounding him. Mingi laughed and caught his lips in a quick kiss before leaving the room to corral Sohee. 

Yunho was glad that Sohee had friends and that she was going to experience her very first sleepover, the ten year old seeming very excited about it. At the same time though, he was worried. Sohee was very attached to Yunho and Mingi, she was ten years old and still crawling into their bed for cuddles. Most kids grew out of that as soon as they started going to school. Most kids had already started going to sleepovers. So Yunho was a little nervous for how Sohee was going to handle being away from home for a whole night. 

He was also a little worried how he was going to handle it. His whole life revolved around their little girl, it was always such a comfort for him when he poked his head into her room throughout the night to check on her and seeing her softly sleeping in her bed. Yunho sighed and tried to focus on the bright side. Him and Mingi were finally going to get some real alone time. For the first time in ten years. Yunho felt his heart rate pick up a little just thinking about it. 

After finishing up getting ready for the day Yunho walked back out into the dining room to see Mingi helping Sohee slip into her backpack. 

“Did you put your overnight bag on your bed?” Yunho asked.

“Yes Mama,” Sohee replied, running over to him to hug around his waist quickly. Yunho smiled and patted over her hair, tucking a flyaway behind her ear and fastening a clip more securely into her hair.

“I’ll see you after school, okay baby?” Yunho said as Sohee released him and grabbed Mingi’s hand.

Sohee nodded and copied Mingi in waving goodbye as they walked out the door. “Love you mama!” She smiled.

“Love you too peachie!” 

Yunho watched as she hopped into the car and buckled in, laughing when Mingi said something goofy to her. He heard the Princess and the Frog soundtrack start up over the speakers and then they were driving away.

The omega heaved a sigh and walked back into Sohee’s room. He unzipped the bag and rifled through it to see if Sohee remembered everything. It was mostly filled with an assortment of dolls but had all the essentials in there. A messily wrapped box was right beside the bag. Sohee had begged Yunho and Mingi to buy her this specific doll so she could give it to her friend, insisting she also wrap it herself. 

Yunho picked up the present and the little pink overnight bag and put them next to the front door so he wouldn’t forget it. He poured himself some more coffee into a travel mug and snatched his work bag from his room, putting everything into the car and double checking that he had everything before heading off. 

Soon enough he was unlocking the door of the dance school and making his way into his office. Not long after he got settled he heard some bustling down the hall and cursing.

Smiling, Yunho poked his head out the door to see Wooyoung cussing and wiping at his shirt.

“Aw shit, I just got this shirt too,” The omega whined. 

“You really need to start getting more sleep Woo. You’d be less clumsy if you were more well rested.” Yunho chided, walking over to take Wooyoung’s bag and mug from him and then kicking open the co-owners office door for him. 

He and Wooyoung had decided to go in on the school together, Wooyoung taught mostly idol trainees but had also been taking on some of the advanced classes as well as business picked up. He wasn’t really interested in teaching the younger classes as he said he got enough of little ones at home. 

“I’d love to get a solid eight hours but both the twins decided to not mention that they had a space model project due today until like 7:30 last night,” Wooyoung groaned and scrubbed at his face as he flopped into his chair.

“Are you going to be okay for class today?” Yunho asked, concerned over the dark circles under Wooyoung’s eyes.

Wooyoung waved the concern off, “I just have trainee classes today. I’ll make whoever got #1 this week lead drills. I’m just going to sit in my chair and supervise from afar.”

Yunho scoffed. “Yah, don’t get lazy and ruin our reputation now.”

Their school had earned a good reputation over the years. From the school age kids and their parents, but also candidates for debut. Wooyoung was good at whipping them into shape and bringing their talent out, a bunch of his students going on to actually debut in groups.

“Yah, have some faith.” Wooyoung complained as he rifled through his bag for a clean shirt.

Yunho just sighed and walked back to his office, grabbing his coffee and heading to one of the large practice rooms to stretch and warm up before his first class. 

The day passed fairly quickly once he got into his teacher mindset, arriving at his afternoon break before he knew it. Wooyoung was in a class but he texted the other omega that he was leaving for a couple minutes. He grabbed Sohee’s bag and present from his office and got in his car. 

He got to Sohee’s school and scanned the parking lot for Minha’s parent’s car. Quickly he found it and parked nearby. He grabbed Sohee’s stuff and walked towards the car as the side door popped open and Sohee was running towards him.

“Mama!” Her delighted voice said and she hugged him quickly. Yunho ran his eyes over her and felt fondness fill him as he saw the disarray of her appearance. Her little pink dress had a marker stain on it, her socks were crumpled down on her ankles, and most of the flower clips were hanging on for dear life, but her face was bright with happiness and excitement. Eyes scrunched up in a smile and cheeks rosy with color and health. 

“Hey peachie you excited to spend the night at Minha’s?” Yunho asked, petting her hair down and straightening her socks. Sohee nodded excitedly. “We are going to have pizza for dinner!”

“Wah, I’m jealous peachie,” Yunho said, standing and taking Sohee’s hand as they walked back to the car. 

The drivers side window rolled down to reveal Minha’s Dad, Wonho. “She’s been so excited to see you, she sure loves her Mama. I wish my Minha was still excited to see me.”

Yunho laughed, “You have my number right? Just text me or call if you need anything.”

“We will. Hyungwon is at home right now getting everything set up, a couple of the kids are already there so I should get going. Our usual three are enough, let alone 7 more ten year olds,” Wonho let out a good natured laugh.

“Oh yeah, you better get going then.” Yunho looked down to Sohee, “Peach, Minha’s parents have our phone number okay? Be nice and have fun.”

Sohee nodded and raised her hands up for another hug. Yunho reached down and swept her up in a dramatic hug, spinning her and leaving a noisy kiss on the top of her head when he sat her down, little girl giggling madly. Yunho opened the car door and she scrambled into the car, buckling her seatbelt and holding her bag and Minha’s present in her lap. Minha waved excitedly at Yunho from her seat and Yunho gave her a big smile and wave.

“Love you peach,” Yunho said as he closed the car door.

“Love you too Mama,” Sohee’s voice came from inside.

Wonho waved and pulled away in the car. Yunho tried to ignore the swell of emotion in his chest at the sight of his little peach being driven away for the night. He already felt like he missed her. 

Yunho took a deep breath and berated himself to pull himself together. Sohee is ten, she should have already been going to sleep overs before this, this was a good thing for her and Yunho shouldn’t ruin it by being emotional. 

He went back to the studio and finished the rest of the day’s classes in a daze, heading back home mostly on autopilot. 

As he pulled into their driveway he saw that Mingi had beaten him home. Alpha’s sleek black sports car that he bought in what was definitely a midlife crisis already in the garage. 

Yunho walked into the house just in time to hear the smoke alarm go off. The omega rushed into the smokey kitchen to see Mingi furiously waving a towel by the alarm on the ceiling and cursing, pan still smoking furiously on the stove.

“Yah! You didn’t even turn the stove off!” Yunho yelled, rushing over and turning off the burner. He looked at the pan to see two charred steaks sitting in the middle of it surrounded by scorched garlic and seasonings. 

“What were you even doing?” Yunho asked, exasperated as he moved to open the window in the kitchen. 

Mingi ran an embarrassed hand through his hair, “I thought I’d try to make a nice, grown up, adult dinner since we have the house to ourselves tonight.”

“And that nice, grown up, adult dinner included burning our house down?” Yunho asked eyebrows raised. 

Mingi pouted. “Sorry, I can run to the store again really quick and buy some more meat. Just give me a few minutes.”

Mingi was already moving to put his jacket on but Yunho softly grabbed his forearm. “Don’t worry about it. Thank you for trying to make dinner.” Yunho leaned in and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s lips.

“You know what I’m really craving though?” Yunho said voice dropping to a seductive whisper as he spoke into Mingi’s ear.

The alpha rumbled and firmly put his hands on Yunho’s hips. “What do you want baby?”

Yunho kissed down Mingi’s neck and lightly nipped over his mating mark, Mingi’s hands squeezing where they rested on his body. The omega tipped his head back up to whisper one word into the alpha’s ear. 

“Pizza.”

Yunho felt Mingi go stock still in his hold and then burst out in laughter. “You’re ridiculous.”

Yunho smiled and then said, “I’m serious. Sohee said they were having pizza for dinner at Minha’s and I can’t stop thinking about it now.”

“I’m so glad I bought us the fancy wine to pair with pizza,” Mingi chuckled, already pulling out his phone to order the food.

“Oooo, you really are trying to seduce me, you got the fancy wine?” Yunho mocked, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh baby, the seduction has not even begun,” Mingi replied in a fake seductive voice. 

Yunho rolled his eyes, smiling. “Let’s go pick out a movie, we can clean all this up later.” He reached his hand out to his alpha and they walked hand in hand to the living room. Yunho sprawled himself across Mingi in a way that he wouldn’t if Sohee was here and they laid like that until the pizza came, Yunho groaning and rolling off the alpha so he could go to the door.

They both enjoyed the greasy pizza and wine that was way too nice to be paired with it, and it was perfect. Except for that Yunho’s mind kept going to Sohee. 

“Give your braincell a break, you’re going to burn it out with all that thinking,” Mingi teased. 

“Ah, sorry I just keep thinking about if Sohee is okay. It’s getting late and it’s her first night from home, I’m just worried if she’ll be okay,” Yunho said, fiddling with the wine glass in his hands.

“Wonho and Hyungwon have our phone numbers, they’ll call if anything happens.” Mingi said, pulling the glass out of Yunho’s hands and setting it onto the side table. The alpha comfortingly squeezed his hands, “You’re probably having more separation anxiety than she is,” the alpha teased.

Yunho let out a small laugh at that and let his heart melt when Mingi brought one of his hands up and kissed it gently. Yunho looked into his mates eyes and felt a rush of love and gratitude.

“You’re a really good dad you know. I know I wasn’t…. present the first few months of Sohee’s life and that it was a really hard time for you. I just really love and appreciate you, you know that right?” Yunho said quietly. 

Mingi’s eyes softened and he squeezed Yunho’s hands again. “I love you too. You’re a great mom to Sohee too. Just because you had a really hard time right after she was born doesn’t mean you’re not a good parent.”

Yunho swallowed hard, feeling tears threaten to prick in his eyes. That was always something he thought about. He feels like he’s going to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for his failures the first few months of their daughters life. 

Unable to speak, Yunho just nodded and looked down at their hands cradled in his lap. They had both gotten a couple wrinkles here and there. There were a few new lines on Mingi’s hands that used to not be there. Yunho loved them. It showed that they had lived and made it through things.

A hand was under Yunho’s chin, forcing him to look up and meet Mingi’s eyes. The alpha was uncharacteristically serious looking. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t have the words for it.

Yunho sighed gently when Mingi leaned in and pressed their lips together, a pleasant, comforting warmth filling Yunho. They kissed lazily for a while but soon that comforting warmth turned into something more demanding, making Yunho’s hands come up and tangle in Mingi’s hair. The alpha must be feeling it too because he was pressing Yunho back into the couch, laying his body firmly on top of the omega.

Yunho felt like his body was on fire, it has been a while since they’d been able to really take their time with each other. All their recent times being quickies in the laundry room or stifled sounds late into the night while Sohee slept just two rooms away.

In no time Yunho was panting and tugging at Mingi’s shirt as the alpha attacked his neck, biting lightly over his mating mark and making Yunho whine and squirm beneath him. Yunho felt the first trickle of slick start and knew the second Mingi could smell it because of the loud growl the alpha let out. Mingi sat up and tugged the omega’s pants and underwear off in one go and Yunho was delighted, flipping himself over and presenting. 

Just as Mingi was placing his hands on Yunho’s hips one of their phone’s went off. Mingi growled and moved to keep going but the omega moved out of the way, reaching towards the phone, “It might be Sohee.”

Sure enough, Hyungwon’s caller ID showed up on the phone. Yunho took a second to pull on some underwear and take a deep breath before answering, worry quickly replacing everything else.

“Hey Hyungwon, is everything okay?” Yunho asked, wincing a little at how out of breath it came out.

“I think Sohee is just a little homesick, she just cried a little and said she wants to talk to you guys,” Hyungwon answered. 

“Oh of course, put her on, me and Mingi are right here,” Yunho answered, putting the phone on speaker. He looked over at Mingi and saw his worried face as they met eyes.

“Daddy? Mama?” Sohee’s voice came over the phone, it sounded a little wobbly like she had been crying. 

“Hey princess what’s going on?” Mingi replied. 

“I just started really missing you guys and I s-started crying,” Sohee said, hiccupping a little as it sounded like the tears started up again. Yunho felt his heart fracture and break in half at the sound of his little girl crying. 

“Peachie do you want us to come get you?” Yunho asked, trying to sound as comforting as possible. He just wanted to cradle his little girl up in his arms and scent her until she was all soft and sleepy.

“We are going to watch Princess and the Frog soon….” Sohee answered instead of an answer to the question. Yunho figured that means that she’s having enough fun to not want to leave.

“Oh that sounds fun, are you going to sing Tiana’s parts?” Mingi asked.

“No I’m going to let Minha be Tiana since it’s her birthday.” Sohee replied.

“Ooo look at my kind girl. I knew we were raising you right, that’s very nice of you Peach,” Mingi crooned at the girl through the phone. Yunho heard a little giggle come from Sohee. 

“Daddyyy,” Sohee whined in protest. A couple moments of silence. “I’m sorry I cried.”

“Baby you don’t need to be sorry for crying. It’s okay to cry and it’s okay to get home sick. I’m glad you asked Hyungwon to call us so we can talk to you.” Yunho said sweetly through the phone.

“Are you feeling better now?” Mingi asked. 

“Yeah, I love you Mama and Daddy. I think they’re starting Princess and the Frog now, love you!” The ten year old said before presumably handing the phone back to Hyungwon.

Yunho scoffed, “Well I’m glad she’s okay now, that was a fast turn around.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “They can be like that. I’m glad she’s better now, I hate seeing the kiddos cry.”

“Thanks for calling us Hyungwon. I think there is a blanket from home in her sleepover bag. If she gets upset again maybe give it to her. She might be able to calm down from the scent.” Yunho suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Hyungwon mused. Then there was a crash followed by cackling of a bunch of little girls in the background. 

“Sounds like duty calls,” Mingi chuckled.

“Aish, yeah it does. You guys have a good night!” Hyungwon said before clicking off the call.

Yunho stared at the phone for a second before heavily breathing out and collapsing into the couch. He felt like his head was literally spinning from the whiplash of emotions in the last five minutes. He grimaced when he adjusted his position on the couch and felt cold slick squelch in his underwear.

“It’s like kids have a sixth sense,” Mingi chuckled. “She seemed to get over it quick after talking to us though. The blanket was a good idea, that’ll probably help her through the night.”

“Yeah,” Yunho halfheartedly agreed. “I hope she’s okay.”

“She will be,” Mingi said as he pulled Yunho up and against his chest. Yunho nuzzled into the alpha for a moment before standing. 

“Where you going?” Mingi asked, following behind Yunho like a puppy as the omega walked down the hall. 

“To shower, I hate having cold slick on me,” Yunho replied, already pulling out clean clothes from his drawers.

Mingi crowded in behind him, hands wandering up the omega’s chest teasingly pinching over his nipples. Yunho bit back a whine and leaned into the alpha’s touch. 

“How about I warm you back up?” Mingi growled into Yunho’s ear, making a rush of heat run through him. Yunho dropped the clothes in his hands and allowed Mingi to guide him into bed, hands already wandering. 

Their phones remained silent for rest of the night, even as they slumped heavily into bed, freshly showered and pleasantly exhausted, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am forever in missing Wonho hours.
> 
> I just feel like Yunho and Mingi would have the softest, most fun loving family ever.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and taking action/educating themselves appropriately about the movements going on in the US right now. I live in Chicago so it's been a little crazy to say the least. I didn't sign up to live through a history textbook but here we are. I'm always down to dismantle racist and unjust systems.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and that it provided a moment of happiness in your day! Let me know if you liked it and what you thought!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas


	3. Woosan

Wooyoung is sleeping like the dead. Mouth wide open, heavy breathing, drool pooling on the pillow. Truly dead to the world. Beside him, San rolls over in his sleep and flings an arm over the omega’s waist, grunting in his sleep and dragging his mate towards his body. Wooyoung grunts in his sleep, but allows himself to be dragged back, snuggling up into the alpha’s chest.

The room settles into stillness, the new position pulling loud snores from Wooyoung. 

Suddenly a loud thump and a muffled yell come from across the house. Wooyoung’s eyes flash open and he groans loudly as he scrubs at his eyes and glances at the clock beside his and San’s bed. 

7:30AM. 

Maybe if he closes his eyes and acts like he didn’t hear anything he can get another 30 minutes of sleep.

“Wha’ time is it?” San mumbles as he nuzzles into Wooyoung’s neck. 

“7:30, if we are lucky we can get another thirty minutes.” Wooyoung replies, nestling himself further into his alpha’s arms. They settled into quiet again, eyes closed, and started drifting back into sleep.

They made it a whole blissful five minutes before the bedroom door was busting open. 

“Eomma! Can you peel this orange for me!? Seung won’t help me!” Hyunseok yelled as he walked over to Wooyoung’s side of the bed. As the twins had gotten older they started to be a little easier to tell apart by just looking at them, but the easiest way was still their scent. Hyunseok had a more herbal, rosemary like scent while his brother had a more warm coffee one. Wooyoung has no idea where they got their more robust, heavy scents from since both he and San have lighter, sweeter scents. The barest whispers of the innocent, powdery smell of their infant scents were still hanging around and Wooyoung treasured it.

“Seokie, you’re nine, you really need to learn how to do this yourself,” Wooyoung said as he took the orange from his son. 

“Yeah but I can’t get all the white stuff off like you do,” Hyunseok pouted as he sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, watching raptly as Wooyoung peeled the orange.

“Did your brother peel his own orange?” Wooyoung asked. 

“No, he said he was going to make eggs.” Hyunseok replied. That caused Wooyoung to pause. 

“Like, on the stove?” Wooyoung asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Hyunseok seemed to realize that he just accidentally ratted out his brother for using the stove unsupervised and wisely averted his eyes and shrugged.

“I got it,” San grunted, peeling himself off Wooyoung and staggering off towards the kitchen to stop the older of their twins from burning the house down.

Wooyoung quickly finished peeling the orange and handed it to Hyunseok, who immediately poked a wedge into his mouth.

“You want some toast too?” Wooyoung asked as he scrubbed at his face and ran a hand through his hair.

Hyunseok nodded and trotted off towards the kitchen again. Wooyoung groaned loudly and allowed himself one luxurious, bone popping stretch before he followed behind. When he got to the kitchen he saw San fiddling with the coffee maker, Hyunseung pushing some eggs around in a pan, and Hyunseok eating his orange at the table. 

“Morning Seungie,” Wooyoung sing songed, ruffling the boys hair. Hyunseung made a disgruntled noise but Wooyoung could see him smiling.

Wooyoung pulled out the toaster and bread, shoving a couple pieces in and pushing the lever down. He turned and rested his hip against the counter, addressing the room, “So what do we wanna do today gang?”

Simultaneously the twins yelled, “Waterpark!” Both of their little faces turned toward him and San with wide begging eyes. They had no doubt known this question was coming and schemed what they were going to ask for. They always did an out of house activity on Saturdays.

San and Wooyoung tried to keep things interesting for the boys. They both had a lot of energy and needed to stay active to burn it all out. If they weren’t given an activity they turned to mischief and Wooyoung won’t be able to handle finding any more grey hairs than he already has.

Wooyoung glanced over at San to see the alpha’s reaction to the request. There was a little community water park just a couple miles away. It was really just a bunch of different water fountains themed around animals with just enough water for the boys to splash around in, plus the highlight event, one waterslide shaped like a tree in the jungle. That alone could keep the boys busy for a couple hours.

San met Wooyoung’s eyes and shrugged, “It’s going to be hot out today, it’ll be nice to splash around a little.”

Wooyoung pretended to think it over, practically feeling the weight of the puppy dog eyes his sons were shooting him. They were like his little mini me’s in the face, except for having San’s cheekbones, but they were built wiry and strong like San. A lot of power and muscle hid in their little bodies, so when Wooyoung said, “Sounds like a plan to me,” the force of their combined hugs knocked the wind out of him and he had to stagger to regain his balance.

“Alright, alright, get off me you mongrels,” Wooyoung pretended to complain, rubbing his hands up and down their backs before patting them each once. They let go and cheerfully said, “Thank you Eomma and Appa!”

“You need to eat breakfast before we go though so sit,” San said, gesturing with the spatula Hyunseung had abandoned in his excitement. 

They boys sat next to each other at the table, chatting excitedly with each other about what fountains they were going to play in and getting into a little argument over who got to be the tiger when they played jungle animals this time.

As they bickered, Wooyoung finished up the toast and stuck them onto plates next to eggs that San had finished. He poured the boys glasses of milk as San got their coffees ready. Soon enough they were all digging in. 

“We still have sunscreen left right?” San asked.

“We should yeah, if not we can make a pit stop and grab some.” Wooyoung shrugged.

“Do we have to wear sunscreen?” Hyunseung pouted.

“Yes you do. Unless you want to look like a lobster,” Wooyoung replied.

“Lobsters are cool!” Hyunseung exclaimed.

Wooyoung sighed, “Yeah but you’re not a lobster. You gotta wear sunscreen bud.”

Hyunseung pouted in his seat but quickly got distracted by Hyunseok trying to steal a piece of egg off his plate. Wooyoung was mostly immune to their bickering and fighting now, it never got very serious and they always seemed to resolve it themselves. His sons loved each other more than anything in the world and it warmed Wooyoung’s heart to see their sibling bond.

Even if they did have weird twins from The Shining moments sometimes. He can’t count the amount of times they’ve made him scream in shock when he’s woken up to them just standing at the end of his bed waiting for him and San to wake up. 

“We gonna pack some snacks?” Wooyoung asked San as the alpha sipped on his coffee and watched their sons finish their food.

“Yeah we still have a bunch of that watermelon in the fridge, that’ll be good in the sunshine.” Wooyoung hummed in agreement. 

“Boys, once you finish eating go find your swim trunks and bring them to me or Appa. You can also bring two, and I mean TWO, toys,” Wooyoung emphasized. The twins had a ridiculous number of action figures, toy cars, trucks, you name it and they had a bad habit of trying to bring as many as humanly possible everywhere with them.

The boys nodded and both bolted off to their room, leaving empty plates and cups behind. Wooyoung sighed and started gathering them up. 

“They’re probably going to be hungry again before we leave,” San chuckled as he started cleaning the egg and toast mess up in the kitchen.

“Probably, the little vacuum cleaners,” Wooyoung agreed. “You want to work on packing the snacks while I get the water park bag ready?”

“Sure,” San agreed easily, busying himself at the sink.

Wooyoung went to leave but then San was exclaiming, “Wait!”

The omega stopped and turned to face San with a raised eyebrow, “What?”

“I almost forgot the most important part of breakfast!” San said cheerily as he stepped forward and claimed Wooyoung’s mouth in a kiss. It was a little gross since San still had morning breath, and now coffee was added to it, but Wooyoung still melted into the alpha’s touch. They sweetly kissed for a few moments before San pulled away, then leaned back in to press one last peck to Wooyoung’s mouth.

“Now I feel full.” San said, self satisfied smirk on his face. “I might need a snack before we leave though.” The alpha teasingly rumbled into Wooyoung’s ear.

Wooyoung lazily smiled back and leaned in to whisper in San’s ear. The alpha seemed to be listening intently. Wooyoung inhaled and then… burped loudly into the alpha’s ear.

“Yah!” San protested, flinching back and rubbing at his ear. “I was trying to be romantic, that was gross.” San lamented, exaggerated pout on his face.

“We are going into war today. It’s a Saturday, the water park is going to be packed, and the boys are going to be crazy. Get your head in the game!” Wooyoung said, slapping San’s butt playfully before walking out. San just gaped after his omega for a few moments before pulling himself together, chuckling to himself and getting to the dishes. 

The packing process went fairly easily, Hyunseung and Hyunseok brought Wooyoung their chosen toys and he stuffed them into the bag alongside towels, sunscreen, and other water park essentials.

“Change into your trunks boys, you can just wear them to and from the park,” Wooyoung directed after checking the sizes to make sure they’d still fit and the twins zoomed off towards their room to change. They had both picked out identical shark themed shorts, making it even more impossible to tell them apart. Wooyoung had heard that some twins worked really hard to make themselves different from their twin but his boys did the exact opposite. They always wanted to dress the same, do the same activities, have the same friends, they wanted to be as close as possible at all times. 

Wooyoung rifled through his and San’s drawers and pulled out their own trunks, laying the alpha’s on the bed and quickly changing into his own, pulling a plain white t-shirt on as well.

Soon enough everyone was changed and everything was packed. The twins were vibrating with excitement at the kitchen table, already having their shoes on and everything. It looked like San had already given them a snack because they were both munching on goldfish crackers.

“Are the troops ready?” Wooyoung asked the boys.

“Yeah! We’re ready!” The twins both excitedly jumped off their chairs and pretended to salute. 

“You got the snack bag Sannie?” Wooyoung asked and the alpha raised a small cooler up as proof.

“I guess we are ready to head out then,” Wooyoung said and the twins cheered, racing outside towards the car. San and Wooyoung followed behind, locking up the house and loading the bags into the trunk. 

It only took about 15 minutes to get to the park, and since it was still before noon it wasn’t full blown bustling yet. They pretty easily parked and claimed a table with an umbrella over it for themselves.

“Yah! Where do you think you two are going?” Wooyoung called as the twins started heading towards the water, already having chucked their shirts and shoes off. “It’s sunscreen time.”

The boys pouted a little but let San and Wooyoung lather them in sunscreen.

“Alright, be free!” San cheered once they were appropriately protected from the sun. The boys walked just slow enough that it was technically running towards the fountain playground, quickly joining in a game of ‘dodge the water’ some other kids were playing.

San and Wooyoung unpacked the bags and kept an eye on the boys as they played. The water park slowly filled up and got busier as the day went on. It also got much hotter, Wooyoung was grateful for the shade of the umbrella. San had packed some lemonade in the cooler and the two of them sipped on it as they enjoyed watching their son’s play and splash each other. 

“You think we could take them to ice cream afterwards?” San mused, the alpha had removed his shirt and was basking in the searing heat of the sun. It made Wooyoung want to sweat just looking at him. For multiple reasons.

“I am sure they’d like that,” Wooyoung agreed. 

Both of their heads snapped to attention when a loud cry from one of the twins broke through the air. 

San zeroed in on where they were first and was walking quickly towards them, Wooyoung right behind him. Wooyoung felt panic seizing in his chest as he continued to hear the sound of one of his son’s distressed crying loudly. 

Quickly they splashed through the shallow water to the large jungle waterslide where Hyunseok was crying and clutching his arm to his chest on the ground. Hyunseung was right beside his brother, eyes wide and worried as he looked at Hyunseok. 

Wooyoung crouched down beside Hyunseok eyes raking the little boys body for blood, “Baby what’s wrong?”

“M-my arm hurts Eomma!” Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks and Wooyoung felt his heart crack at the heavy sobs and distressed pup sounds he was making. His boys were tough, always roughhousing with each other, so for him to be crying like this it must really hurt.

“What happened?” San asked, crouching down on the other side of Hyunseok, one protective arm around Hyunseung to keep him close and safe.

Hyunseung quietly started, “We were on the slide and uh- we were playing, it was an accident Appa I swear! I didn’t want him to fall!” As the older twin spoke tears started forming in his eyes as he looked at his brother crying. It was obvious he was wracked with guilt seeing his brother crying and hurt from their accident.

“Ahh Seung-ah I know you didn’t mean to hurt your brother,” San said, running a comforting hand through his crying son’s hair. “Let’s get out of the water so we can take a look at Seokie’s arm.”

Hyunseok stood carefully and they all walked back to their table, Hyunseung glued worriedly to his brother’s side. Wooyoung busily moved about to get the boy’s their towels when they made it back.

“Let me see bub.” Wooyoung murmured gently as he wrapped a towel around Hyunseok’s shoulders. 

Carefully, Hyunseok held out his arm. Wooyoung could see that his forearm was red and swollen already, he looked up worriedly to San, trying to remain calm at the thought that his baby’s arm might be broken. San looked over the boy’s arm and pursed his lips, returning Wooyoung’s worried look. Having his worry confirmed by the alpha, his omega parent instincts to protect and nurture started going wild. 

His pup was hurt. 

“Is his arm okay?” Hyunseung asked nervously, peering over their shoulders at his brother. 

“Seokie, we probably need to go to the doctor okay?” Wooyoung said gently, trying desperately to reign in his own panic and remain calm for his kids. He wiped a couple silent tears off Hyunseok’s face that were still streaming out of his eyes.

“I don’t wanna g-go to the doctor,” Hyunseok whined, kicking his feet a little. 

“Seok, your arm is hurt. We got to make sure the doctor can make it all better,” San said, then after pausing for a moment. “We can have pizza and ice cream for dinner if you do a good job.”

That seemed to catch Hyunseok’s attention, he paused and considered it, wiping at his runny nose. He looked over at Hyunseung and they had one of those weird The Shining moments where he and his brother just stare at each other and have a silent twin conversation.

“Can we get the extra cheesy kind?” Hyunseok asked after the twins seemed to end their conversation.

“Deal. You just gotta be a big boy okay?” San said seriously. Hyunseok nodded solemnly. 

“I’ll be there with you Seok, if the doctor is mean to you I’ll kick him in the shins!” Hyunseung promised, a glee for violence that only nine year old boys have shining in his eyes. 

“Under no circumstances will you kick the doctor,” Wooyoung scolded, quickly packing all of their things into the bags. San helped the boys finish drying off, deciding to let Hyunseok stay shirtless so they didn’t have to move his arm around. 

They loaded the boys up into the car and were on their way to the hospital in no time. Wooyoung’s eyes kept glancing back to look at Hyunseok. He was still crying some, little hiccups leaving him every now and then, and he whined in pain when they hit a bump in the road that jostled his arm. Wooyoung had given Hyunseung his phone and he was doing a good job keeping Hyunseok distracted by playing a game. 

They made it to the hospital and checked in fairly easily in the emergency department. Wooyoung cradled Hyunseok in his lap, giving into the urge to scent over his head worriedly. Hyunseok leaned into it and while Wooyoung’s heart melted at the action it also worried him because it showed how scared Hyunseok was to be wanting his Eomma’s comfort like that. 

Fairly quickly a nurse came to the door and called them back. “Choi-Jung?” He called out to the waiting room.

San and Wooyoung quickly gathered their sons and walked over to the cheery looking nurse. He had bugs bunny cartoon scrubs on and a wide smile on his face as he led them back. 

“My name is Nurse Youngjae, what’s yours?” He said brightly so Hyunseok.

“My name is Hyunseok,” The boy replied politely, shying into Hyunseung’s side a little at the attention from a stranger.

“That’s a cool name, did you get it for your birthday?” Youngjae teased, guiding the boy onto a scale.

Hyunseok’s brow furrowed in confusion for a few moments before understanding dawned on his face and he giggled. “That’s silly.”

Youngjae just chuckled back and sent the boy another wide smile as he opened the door to the exam room. “Okay you guys can wait here for the doctor to come see you.”

After what felt like forever to Wooyoung the doctor finally made it to the room. He was in there long enough to look at Hyunseok’s arm for 30 seconds and send them off to get an x-ray in a different part of the hospital. 

Wooyoung huffed as they walked through the halls of the hospital, “I could’ve told you that he needed a x-ray, why make us wait so long?”

“You know how this stuff goes Woo, we gotta be patient,” San said, using his hand that wasn’t hold onto a kid to reach over and squeeze the omega’s hand. 

Wooyoung just frowned and tried to find some inner serenity to get him these next few hours.

They were at the hospital for most of the day. They had to wait to get into the x-ray department. Then they had to wait for the doctor to look at the x-rays and tell them that Hyunseok’s arm was broken. Then they had to wait for the nurses to be ready to put on the cast. Then they had to wait for the cast to dry. 

It would be safe to say that the whole family was pretty tired and a little grumpy by the time they all climbed back into the car. Hyunseok had decided to go with a bright blue cast, which his brother seemed a little jealous of by the way he keeps staring at it. It was water proof so showers wouldn’t be an issue but it would have to be on for about two months.

When they got home they all drowsily unloaded from the car. “Boys, you need to take showers. You still have all the gross water park germs on you.” Wooyoung said. The twins grumbled a little in protest but when San said that he would order the pizza as soon as they got in the shower that put a little pep in their step.

As soon as they were alone Wooyoung threw himself dramatically onto the couch and groaned loudly. “This was literally the longest day ever.” He whined into the cushions. 

He felt San’s hands run up and down his back comfortingly. “This was pretty much a matter of time though. They roughhouse so much I’m surprised one of them didn’t break anything sooner.”

Wooyoung sat up on the couch and looked at San. He looked like he had gotten a bit of a tan today and it made the little crows feet that had started to form at the corners of his eyes more noticeable. He still looked mostly the same as when they first met though, devastatingly handsome with a regal, catlike grace. 

With a heavy sigh, Wooyoung slumped against San’s shoulder. “I hate seeing them get hurt, even if they do act like little demons and bring it on themselves.”

“He’s tough, he stopped crying before we even made it to the hospital and then didn’t cry during the x-ray or when they put the cast on,” San said, pride heavy in his voice.

They sat like that on the couch until the pizza man came and San got up to go to the door. Just as the alpha was leaving Hyunseok walked into the room and plopped down the on couch next to Wooyoung. 

“Hey bud, how ya feeling?” Wooyoung asked, smoothing the boys wet hair off his forehead.

“Okay, my arm doesn’t hurt anymore.” Hyunseok replied, leaning his face into Wooyoung’s hand to nuzzle at the omega’s scent gland affectionately. 

“I’m so proud of you Seokie, you were very brave today,” Wooyoung told Hyunseok. 

The boy smiled widely. “It was scary but since I had Seungie, Eomma, and Appa it was okay.”

“I wish I could’ve kicked the doctor in the shin,” Hyunseung grumbled as he walked into the room, dark hair dripping onto his fresh Pjs. He settled onto the couch right next to his brother and the two linked hands. “I’m sorry I pushed you off the slide and you got hurt,” Hyunseung said quietly, looking at his brother while hiding behind his hair.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to,” Hyunseok forgave easily. “Plus now I have this cool cast and everyone at school can sign it!”

“I want a cast so we can match,” Hyunseung whined, envious of the attention he knows his brother is going to get.

“Come here then, I’ll make it so you need one,” San joked as he walked in carrying a pizza box and bag of paper plates and cups. The alpha sat the box and bags down and immediately pounced to tickle Hyunseung. The boy screeched wildly and kicked and thrashed on the couch, laughing manically at the same time.

“A-Appa!!! P-please, it tickles!!!” The little by objected through laughter. Hyunseok pressed himself against Wooyoung’s side, wanting nothing to do with the tickle attack, laughing at his brother and Appa’s antics. San tickled Hyunseung for a few more moments before having mercy and releasing the child. 

“You still want a cast? I can keep going if you do,” San teased, playfully pulling Hyunseung into his lap and trapping him there in his arms.

“Nnnoooo, Appa please, no more tickling,” Hyunseung laughed out, halfheartedly struggling in San’s hold.

San chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair, Hyunseung turned and gave his Appa a hug, nuzzling against the alpha’s neck before sliding off the couch and throwing the lid off the pizza box.

“Yes! Extra cheese!” Hyunseok and Hyunseung cheered at the same time, both going for the stack of plates at the same time and immediately getting into a tug of war over them.

Wooyoung and San exchanged a glance and small smiles. Already back to chaotic business as usual. He’d really have it no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woosan has THE MOST chaotic family. 
> 
> Are you guys curious about what the kids dynamics will be when they grow up? Is that something you care about? Let me know if it is/what you think they are! If you guys wanna know I'll put them in the last chapters notes or something idk.
> 
> Sorry this took a while to upload, my life has been a little crazy lately. Let me know if you liked it/what you thought!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas


	4. Jongsang

Yeosang burrowed himself further into the comforter when he heard the bedroom door creak open, desperately trying to savor the last few moments of sleep before he was inevitably pulled from his bed. He heard the patter of a little feet approaching, but also what sounded like an adult? Why is Jongho up this early?

The omega blearily cracked open an eye just in time to see a figure looming over him. Yeosang jerked in shock, letting out a surprised yelp and banging his head on the wall behind him. 

“Daaadddd you scared Appa!” Yeosang heard one of his children whine. Yeosang collected himself, rubbing at the spot on the back of his head, and looked to see his family gathered at the edge of the bed. Jiya was already scrabbling up onto the bed and next to his side, her sweet little maple syrup smell blending in with the breakfast scents coming off the plate of food Jongho was carrying.

“What’s all this?” Yeosang asked, voice rough with sleep. “What time is it? You guys need to be getting ready for school.”

“They’re already ready for school, we got up extra early so they could help make you breakfast in bed,” Jongho said, carefully placing the tray of food and coffee on Yeosang’s lap. 

“Happy Omega Parent’s Day Appa!” All three of his children loudly cheered. 

Understanding dawned over Yeosang. He had completely forgot that was even coming up. Shit, when is Alpha Parents Day? 

“Awww, thank you guys!” Yeosang sweetly said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to each of his kids foreheads. Jiya and Jiyoo were throwing themselves in front of Jiho to get kisses first. The girls were way more competitive than Jiho, always shoving in front of him and at each other to be first.

Yeosang looked down at the plate and saw pancakes that Jongho had definitely let the kids flip, topped with maple syrup and way too much whipped cream. There was also slightly burnt bacon and some diced fruit. Yeosang felt fondness flood him, warm happiness settling in his chest at the image in his head of Jongho gently teaching the kids how to flip a pancake. 

Yeosang took his fork and cut into the pancakes, shoveling them into his mouth and making a show of how good they tasted. “Wow you guys are chefs! I should make you guys make breakfast everyday!” Yeosang teased.

“I think you’ll rethink that when you see the kitchen,” Jongho said, “It definitely looks like three raccoons made breakfast, not three 7 year olds.”

“What’s really the difference anyways?” Yeosang shrugged.

Jiyoo made an offended squawk,” Daddy! Appa! We aren’t racoons!”

“I don’t know, you certainly smell like one,” Jongho teased, pretending to take a sniff in her direction and then staggering back and waving his hand in front of his nose. 

With an indignant, and definitely racoon-like, screech Jiyoo launched herself at Jongho. The alpha easily caught the girl in his arms and playfully swung her around, the little girl laughing maniacally. 

“Jiya, Jiho, Appa!! Help meee!!!” She dramatically screeched. Jiya launched herself at Jongho, pulling at the arm around her sister. 

“Oh what’s this? Another racoon!?” Jongho playfully exclaimed, face wide open in a smile. He shifted Jiyoo onto one arm and snatched Jiya up easily with the other one. “I can make myself a fine hat out of two racoons!”

“Nooooo, Daddyyyy!!!” The girls squeal in unison, squirming in his arms.

Yeosang smiled at the sight as Jongho started spinning around with both of them in his arms, the girl’s peals of delighted laughter filling the air. He looked down at Jiho snuggled into the side Jiya had abandoned, small smile on his face and happiness strong in his pure cotton scent.

“Go help your sisters, I think three racoons can take down one grizzly bear.” Yeosang encouraged the boy to join the fun. “Especially if I give you permission to pinch him.” He added with a conspiratorial wink. Jiho’s eyes widened but then he smiled widely and jumped off the bed.

“Yah! Let go of my sisters!” Jiho called, diving at Jongho’s legs and pinching at the alpha’s thighs.

Jongho let out a surprised grunt and loosened his hold on the girls, who immediately wriggled free. 

“Appa said we could pinch!” Jiho immediately ratted Yesoang out, and the other two children immediately joined in on the temporary license to pinch. 

“AH! Ouch! The racoons have teeth!” Jongho complained and then picked each kid up one by one and threw them onto the bed. Yeosang quickly picked up his mug of coffee and held it safely in his hands as three children made crash landings onto the bed.

The kids were giggling madly and rolling around on the bed, teasing and pinching each other and making racoon noises. Yeosang laughed quietly to himself but when he spared a look at the clock quickly sobered up.

“Alright you feral racoons, go get your shoes on. It’s almost time to go to school.” He chided. The after seeing the reluctance in their eyes he added, “The fastest racoon can choose what we do after dinner today.”

That prompted the three hyper 7 year olds to scramble off the bed, shouting at each other that they’re going to be first. Yeosang winced as Jiya kicked him squarely in the shin but looked after them fondly, hearing them crash towards the front room.

“I make you breakfast and you set the children on me with pinching permissions, I see how it is,” Jongho whined teasingly. 

“They were in feral mode, I am not responsible for their actions in feral mode,” Yeosang shruged off with a smile. “Thank you for this though, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. You deserve this and more.” Jongho replied, cupping his hand against Yeosang’s face and rubbing a gentle thumb across his cheek. Yeosang leaned into the touch and let out a gentle purr at the way his pups scents were all over his alpha. It smelled like home and happiness. 

“Are you coming back after you take them to school?” Yeosang asked, pulling back from Jongho’s touch and moving to get out of bed.

“Yeah, they don’t need me to come in until this afternoon. I’ll clean up after breakfast, don’t worry about it. Do you have to go in today?” Jongho asked. 

“Yeah, but I have to be there early so I’ll probably be gone before you get back,” Yeosang said, setting the tray aside on the bed and heaving himself out of bed. He rolled his neck and winced at a loud crack it let out. “I also need to go shopping after I get out later, so I’ll grab the kids and take them with me.”

“Yah you shouldn’t be doing any errands today, it’s supposed to be a day that you relax.” Jongho gently admonished, stepping behind the omega and massaging gently at his shoulders.

“You’re going to be at work late tonight, it makes sense for me to just run and do it while I’m already out.” Yeosang answered softly, groaning a little when Jongho’s thumb pressed directly on a sore spot.

“What if I just go after I drop off the kids?” The alpha asked.

Yeosang let out a little chuckle and turned to look at the alpha, “Jongho, last time I had you go shopping for me you bought a squash instead of a cucumber.”

He saw Jongho’s face flush red and he sputtered,” They were right next to each other!”

“They’re a completely different color! You’ve seen a cucumber before! So excuse me if I want to make sure I get the right veggies,” Yeosang said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jongho’s bright red cheek. The alpha huffed but accepted the kiss. 

“I need to get going, the racoons are probably tearing apart our front room right now. I don’t want to have Jiho to change clothes again.” Jongho said just as there was a screech and a crash from the direction of the front room. The alpha pressed a quick kiss to Yeosang’s lips and then was heading out to wrangle their triplets. 

Yeosang laughed to himself at the sound of Jongho struggling to get them out the door but soon enough he heard the front door close and the car pulling out of the driveway. Yeosang went into the bathroom and quickly showered and got ready to head into work.

Both him and Jongho worked as vocalists and vocal teachers at different companies. Their schedules differed a lot but they made it work with the kids. It would be harder when the kids started getting into after school activities but they’d worry about that when the time comes. 

Quickly pulling on a comfy sweater and jeans Yeosang was ready to head out. He poured the rest of the coffee in the maker into a thermos, stuffed one of the kids uncrustables into his backpack and was on his way to work.

Work proved to be a nightmare right from the get go. The producer was being very picky about the way he sang a line and Yeosang’s been in the business for almost 20 years at this point. He knows the difference between constructive criticism and just being a dick. 

After exiting the recording booth Yeosang headed straight for his little office that he used for his private vocal lessons. The omega collapsed into his chair and opened an email to start writing to his manager about changing producers for this particular project. While writing he ripped the uncrustable out of it’s packaging and started wolfing it down before his first lesson got there.

A quick glance at his schedule made him groan. It was his least favorite student today. Of course. This kid thought he was god’s gift to vocals and always fought Yeosang when he gave the kid any feedback. Yeosang could already feel the tension headache starting behind his eyes.

He locked his phone after sending the email and then looked at his lock screen. It was a picture he had taken during a picnic in the park. Jiya, Jiyoo, and Jongho were all covered in strawberry jam from a food fight they had started and in the foreground was Yeosang and Jiho smiling conspiratorially hiding the napkins. Yeosang’s heart warmed at the memory, it had been such a happy day. He can still remember the sweet strawberry scent that had followed them around all day. 

The door opened to reveal his first student of the day and Yeosang took a deep breath, trying to focus on what he would do to spoil his kids at the grocery store later. Maybe he’ll let them get cookies, Jiyoo will love that.

The first three lessons absolutely dragged on so he was grateful for the hour break he got before his next lesson. Yeosang ushered the student out of the room and walked over to his phone, scrolling through notifications. There was one from the desk clerk that said he had a delivery at the front desk waiting for him. Hopefully it’s those breathing exercise booklets he ordered last week, they weren’t supposed to come for another couple days but Yeosang was hopeful.

The omega quickly walked down the hallways, peeking into Mingi’s office for a moment just to say hi, the alpha looked busy at his computer so he decided to keep it moving. When Yeosang made it to the front the clerk immediately looked at him with a smile like the cat that got the cream.

“Yeosang-ssi!” She exclaimed, face bursting with smug excitement, “I put your delivery in there, go take a look!” The clerk gestured to the back room where the larger packages went.

“Thanks Songi”, Yeosang replied quietly, a little suspicion about why the clerk looked so pleased. She only looked like that when he had brough Jongho and the kids to work that one time. She was a single omega in her forties, so she could be bitter about it but she chose instead to delight in others happiness. Yeosang’s kids loved her because she had showered them in them in attention and the candy stash she keeps in her desk.

Yeosang pushed the door to the back room open and was immediately confronted with the sight of a luxurious bouquet. The scent of peonies and lavender perfumed the air heavily and Yeosang breathed in the delicate scents. The bouquet was truly gorgeous, bursting with all kinds of flowers. He looked carefully and saw in addition to the lavender and peonies were white camellias, purple dahlias, and pink roses punctuated by a couple large sunflowers. With little fern leaves and lily of the valleys filling in the spaces between all the flowers it looked like someone had walked through a lush meadow and picked out the prettiest flowers they found. It was simultaneously demure and delicate as well as wild and free.

The omega felt himself beaming and face flush with happiness as he walked closer to the flowers and removed the card from it.

‘Each flower represents my devotion and love for you, though none of them could ever compare to how beautiful you are. You are an amazing parent and wonderful husband. Thank you. Love, Jongho’

Yeosang felt a burning start in the corners of his eyes so he forced himself to look up at the ceiling and take a couple deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. Even after all their time together Jongho finds ways to be so adoring and show his love to Yeosang. A part of the omega dies in embarrassment about it, but another part of him also revels in the bold displays of affection. 

He turned the card over and saw the meaning of each flower printed on the back:

Peonies- romance, good fortune, happy marriage  
Lavender- devotion, serenity, grace  
White Camellias- adoration, love between mother and child, faithfulness   
Purple Dahlias- inner strength, kindness, royal grace  
Pink Roses- gratitude, joy, gentleness  
Sunflowers- unwavering faith and unconditional love  
Lily of the Valley- sweetness, return to happiness, completion of another person

Yeosang placed a hand over his mouth for a second and squeezed his eyes shut hard against the tears that threatened to fall again. Warm love an affection coursed through him when he reread the flower meanings and looked at them beautifully displayed in front of him. He took a shuddering breath and took a picture of them and sent it to Jongho.

Yeosang: you made me cry at work  
Yeosang: asshole  
Yeosang: how dare you be so sweet  
Yeosang: i love you  
Yeosang: but I also hate you because of the crying thing and I have no idea how im going to match this for alpha’s day  
Yeosang: I love you

Yeosang slipped his phone into his back pocket and carefully picked up the vase full of flowers and walked back out into the front room. He saw Songi basically vibrating with happiness in her seat.

“Yeosang-ssi, your eyes are red!” She teased good naturedly and then paused, looking at the bouquet with a smile. “You got a really good alpha, you guys are so lucky. I wish you and your family only the best.” Songi patted Yeosang’s shoulder when she said it.

Yeosang felt his face flush impossibly darker and he gave her a small smile. “Thank you Songi, I really appreciate you saying that.”

The desk clerk gave him one last smile before setting back to some paperwork she was working on. Yeosang walked down the hallway and determinedly tried to ignore Mingi to the fullest extent but that didn’t stop the alpha from yelling, “Holy shit Yeosang!” When the omega tried to speed walk past his open door with the flowers.

Yeosang sighed and turned back around to see that Mingi had stood up and poked his head out into the hallway. 

“Jongho really went all out didn’t he?” Mingi said with a low whistle after appraising the bouquet. 

Yeosang let out a little embarrassed laugh, “Yeah he really did.”

“They’re beautiful Sangie,” Mingi smiled before sobering up, “Don’t tell Yunho about this though. I don’t want to have to be up all night googling flower meanings like Jongho was.”

“Of course he used google,” Yeosang laughed. “There is no chance that I am not immediately sending pictures of this to the group chat and posting it to all of my social medias. Everyone must know that I have the superior alpha.” Mingi groaned at Yeosang and dipped back into his office, mumbling something about how Yunho is going to complain that all he got was a massage.

Yeosang made it back to his office quickly and set the flowers on his little desk next to the window. He had just enough time to take a few Instagram worthy pictures before his next lesson was knocking on his door. It didn’t matter how awful the rest of his students were for the day, Yeosang thought to himself, every time he looked at those flowers he felt a flutter of warm happiness in his chest.

A couple hours later, his last lesson was walking out his door. Yeosang sipped on some hot tea that Mingi had gotten them and relished the way it soothed his throat. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a few replies from Jongho.

Jongho: I’m glad you liked them  
Jongho: kind of glad it was so sweet it made you cry but also kind of sad you cried ☹  
Jongho: I can think of a few ways you can top this for alpha’s day 😉  
Jongho: love you more

Yeosang rolled his eyes at the sappiness of it but also reveled in it. 

Yeosang: im going to ignore the alpha’s day comment  
Yeosang: ill see you later at home <3 

He slipped his phone into his pocket and gathered up his things. He needed to head out now if he didn’t want to be late getting the triplets. Yeosang took one last look at the flowers and smiled, shutting his office door behind him. With a quick wave goodbye to both Mingi and Songi he was in the car and on the way to pick up his kids.

Pulling up to the school he saw that he was still a little later than usual after hitting traffic on the way. The crowd of kids waiting was thinner than it usually was and the line of cars not as long. However when he pulled up to the curb and the teacher pulled open the door Jiya dramatically flung herself into the back seat crying, “Appa! I thought you forgot about us!”

“I would never forget about you guys,” Yeosang replied, waving bye to the teacher when the other two children scrambled into the car.

“You smell extra good today Appa! Extra flowery!” Jiho exclaimed cutely.

“Thank you Hoho, your Daddy sent me flowers at work today, that’s probably why.” Yeosang replied, looking at the boy in the rearview mirror. He had a paint smudge on his face and it looked like he had dunked his head under the faucet after recess, hair sticking out wildly in every direction. Jiya’s Frozen backpack was wide open and spilling all over the car floor and Jiyoo’s ponytail was barely being held together by the green scrunchie in her hair. Their faced were flushed with happiness though, so Yeosang couldn’t really ask for more.

“Wah, I want flowers!” Jiya and Jiyoo complained at the same time.

“Well, we are going to the store for a second, you can pick some out when we are done if you behave well.” Yeosang replied.

The girls looked at each other and then back at Yeosang, “Yes! We will be good in the store! We promise!”

Yeosang felt a little skeptical due to the glimmer of mischief he saw in their eyes but decided to have faith. “What about you Jiho, do you want flowers?”

A small frown crossed the little boys face, “Can I get a chocolate bar instead?”

“Of course bud,” Yeosang said, smiling at the way Jiho smiled in success. 

Soon enough Yeosang pulled into a parking spot and rallied the troops, “Okay guys we are just going in for a couple things, we won’t be here for long so please be patient.”

He was met with a chorus of ‘Yes Appa’s’ and the clicking of unbuckling seatbelts. “Everybody grab a hand!” He called as they walked through the parking lot. Jiho and Jiya grabbed his hands and Jiyoo grabbed her sisters hand. Yeosang settled into his ‘I see all, I have eyes in the back of my head, I can predict the future’ parent out in public mode and walked purposefully into the store. 

“Who wants to be cart pusher?” He asked. Instantly all three kids hands shot up and glared at each other. Yeosang felt the beginning of a fight start to brew so he cut in with, “Rock, paper, scissors for it. Best of three.”

After a quick, riotous bout of rock, paper, scissors Jiho came out victorious. With a smug little smile on his face he grabbed the handles of the cart and started following Yeosang further into the store. Pulling out his phone, Yeosang opens up the grocery list he had started on his notes app.

“Appa there are the flowers! Can we pick ours out?!” Jiyoo asked, pointing over to the little flowers area of the store.

“We can pick them out when I’m done shopping, it’ll just be a couple minutes,” Yeosang replied, corralling her and Jiya back closer to the cart. The girls frowned and grumbled, but otherwise followed instructions.

Yeosang led his gaggle of children around the store and they were mostly well behaved. Jiho was immensely enjoying the mighty privilege of pushing the cart and had only rammed into Yeosang’s heels twice. The omega was trying to figure out what the better deal was between two different kinds of apple sauce when he felt a tug at his pant leg.

Not looking up he says, “Yeah?”

“Appa,” Yeosang hears Jiyoo’s sweet little voice say. “Appa can we get chocolate pudding for our lunches too?”

“No honey, I already got you the fruit gummies. Chocolate pudding would be too much unhealthy stuff. What if I get you strawberries for something else sweet instead?” Yeosang replied. 

He heard a little disgruntled noise and a huff. “You’re no fun today.”

Yeosang just frowned a little, but let it go. His girls were developing a little attitude and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it yet. He and Jongho needed to talk about it. Yeosang wanted to be gentle with his children but he also wasn’t going to raise disrespectful children. 

He shook himself and realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts and had been standing in front of the apple sauce for way too long. He snatched a random pack off the shelf and threw it into the cart, deleting it off his grocery list on his phone.

“Alright gang, to the vegetables and then its treat time!” He looked up from his phone and saw Jiho putting both hands on the cart, getting ready to push it. Yeosang looked a little further up the aisle for the girls, figuring they went to look wistfully at the pudding, but saw nothing when his eyes found the spot. Turing his head quickly he scanned the whole aisle for the girls. 

“Jiya? Jiyoo?” He called, trying to stifle the panic quickly rising in his chest. “Jiho, did you see your sisters walk off somewhere?”

Yeosang looked down to the boy who mutely shook his head, looking worried. Yeosang grabbed the cart with one hand and Jiho with another, scenting the air desperately trying to catch a whiff of brown sugar or maple syrup. It was hopeless though, there were too many other people and too many different scents in the grocery store. 

For a moment Yeosang almost lost himself to the panic and froze, a dizzying wave of fear crashing over him. He forced his legs to start moving through it, hand firmly holding onto Jiho. 

“Jiya? Jiyoo? You need to stay by Appa!” Yeosang called, swiftly walking down the aisle and poking his head around the corner to peer down the next one. No children. Yeosang felt his heart pounding in his chest. Where are his girls? Did they wander off? He refused to think of any alternative.

Quickly, he walked by the ends of the aisles, calling Jiya and Jiyoo’s names and checking each one for a glimpse of his children. “Appa? Are Jiya and Jiyoo okay?” Jiho’s small voice came from beside him. The poor boy was struggling to keep up with Yeosang’s pace so the omega forced himself to slow down a bit for the boy.

“Yeah baby, they’re okay.” Yeosang did his best to sound reassuring.

“Why do you smell scared?” Jiho asked innocently. Yeosang just pursed his lips and called out the girl’s names again. 

Suddenly the loud speaker crackled to life and a bored sounding voice called out. “Kang Yeosang, you have a Jiya and Jiyoo at the customer service desk. Kang Yeosang, please report to the customer service desk.”

Relief so powerful that it almost made him stagger crashed over him and he immediately turned a 180 and booked it to the customer service desk. He got a couple stares from other patrons on the way there, being obviously panicked and heading to the customer service desk after being called on the intercom, but Yeosang could not bring himself to care.

He made it to the desk quickly and saw a young girl employee crouched in front of his girls, handing them both a white carnation. The girls looked incredibly happily at the flowers.

“Yah!” Yeosang called, “What are you doing? Walking away from me like that!” He immediately crouched and pulled both of them into his chest, scenting over them furiously. “You’re going to give me a heart attack!”

The girls had sense enough to look a little guilty. “We just wanted to look at the flowers…” Jiyoo said, scuffing her foot against the floor. 

“I found them standing by the carnations unattended. I asked them where their parent was and they said they didn’t know so I thought it would be best to bring them up here.” The employee explained.

Yeosang stood up and did a full 90 degree bow to the younger girl, “Thank you so much for bring them here. I am so sorry.”

Standing up straight he saw the girl’s face flush red and she waved her hands, “No, no please don’t worry about it. They are very sweet girls.”

“Still, thank you,” Yeosang said genuinely, then turning to the girls. “Now, we are going to check out and go home, keep your hands on the cart.”

The girls shuffled over and put one hand on the cart and followed along as they went through the check out and then back out to the car. When they got settled in Yeosang turned around to face them in the back seat.

“Girls, you really scared Appa today. When we are out in public you have to stay near me okay? You remember us talking about stranger danger?” Yeosang asked, voice low and gentle. He didn’t want to get angry and yell at them, but he needed them to understand how serious it was.

“Yeah, we need to not talk to strangers because sometimes they might be bad people,” Jiya replied, her little face solemn. 

“Correct Jiya. It goes even further than just not talking to strangers though. Most people are good honey, but when there are bad people they can want to steal you away from me and do bad things. I’m your Appa and my job is to protect you and love you. You aren’t in trouble, but you girls need to promise me you won’t do something like that again, you need to stay near me when we are in public.” Yeosang looked into both Jiya and Jiyoo’s eyes. Their faces were like looking into a mirror, they both looked a lot like himself and then they were identical to each other. Right now they had identical looks of regret and seriousness on their faces.

“We promise Appa.” They both replied simultaneously. 

“I’m sorry we walked away and scared you,” Jiyoo added, Jiya nodding her head in agreement.

“I forgive you, just don’t do it again,” Yeosang said. “Thank you Jiho for staying with me and doing such a good job pushing the cart.” He added, not wanting to just focus on what the girls had done wrong. 

Yeosang saw the little boy’s chest puff up in pride, he really looked a lot like Jongho. The same round face, wide eyes, and cute button like nose. “Thank you Appa.”

Yeosang turned around in his seat and started the car, shaking off the last of the adrenaline of losing his kids in the store. Oh god, how is he going to tell Jongho about this? He thought about what the best way to do it was all the way home, and too soon, he was parking and having the kids help him bring the bags of groceries inside.

“Go work on your homework while I get dinner ready.” Yeosang called down the hallway as the kids disappeared into their rooms. He quickly got to work cutting veggies and heating up some oil on the stove to sautee them in. He got halfway into making fried rice before he heard the front door click open.

Heavy steps down the hallway resulted in Jongho appearing in the doorway. He looked a little tired but quickly slid up behind Yeosang to hug him, nose buried into the omegas neck right next to the mating mark, inhaling deeply and letting out a low contented rumble.

“You smell stressed, what’s wrong?” Jongho asked, stepping away to wash his hands quickly. 

“I lost the kids in the grocery store.” Yeosang blurted.

Jongho paused, water still running over his soapy hands. “What?”

Yeosang took a deep breath. “I lost two of our children in the store today. They had to call for me over the speakers.” Shame burned hot in his cheeks. What kind of parent is he if he loses his kids in the grocery store?

“I mean, did you get them back?” Jongho asked casually.

Yeosang spluttered, “What do you mean did I get them back!? Of course I did!”

“Well then no harm no foul,” Jongho shrugged. “They should know better than to walk off now.”

Yeosang stared dumb founded at his alpha. Jongho had started to push the rice and veggies around in the pan, sniffing at it and then adding some more seasoning.

“That’s it? I lose our children in the store and you say no harm no foul?” Yeosang asked, incredulous. 

Jongho paused, “What do you want me to say?” Looking genuinely confused.

Yeosang stared at him, mouth opening and closing with no noise leaving. “Look, Yeosang. It happens to everyone. Kids are slippery and the grocery store is a prime place for them to walk away. I know you like to act like you have eyes in the back of your head, but you don’t. So as long as they are safe and know not to do it again, I’m not sure what else to say about it.” Jongho said levelly, shrugging his shoulders at the end. 

Yeosang looked at him for a few seconds in silence. “Since when did you become so mature?”

Jongho laughed, “You just need to take it easier on yourself. You’re not perfect and this whole parenting thing is hard, especially as they keep growing and getting smarter.”

Yeosang heaved a sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

They worked in companionable silence, Jongho humming some new song he was recording under his breath. Together the dinner table quickly fell into order. 

“I’ll grab the kids if you want to finish the drinks,” Yeosang offered. Jongho easily agreed and Yeosang was off to the kids rooms. 

He knocked on the girl’s room door and slowly opened it, “Dinner is ready, are you guys almost done with homework?”

They looked up from their bean bags on the floor where they were doing their homework together. “Yeah, we were just doing our spelling words.”

“Alright, go wash your hands.” Yeosang said and the girls scrabbled up and past him. He looked into their room and sighed. It was a disaster zone of dolls and sports equipment. Both of them were little athletes, their favorite was basketball but would play any game that had a ball involved and it showed in their room. He’d need to get them to clean it up this weekend.

Softly shutting the girl’s room door he turned and knocked on Jiho’s. “Yeah?” Came a soft reply from inside.

Yeosang opened the door and said, “Come out and wash your hands, dinner is ready. Do you have any homework left?”

Jiho shook his head and set his switch aside on his bed. “No, all I had to do was 10 math problems.”

“Ohh my little math genius.” Yeosang smiled and ruffled his hair when he walked past. Jiho giggled and ducked further out of his reach and ran down the hall towards the kitchen. 

Yeosang walked into Jiho’s room and turned the switch off. Everything in the little boys room was space themed. Glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and all kinds of little art projects the boy had done painting the stars and different planets littered the walls. 

Yeosang closed Jiho’s door and made it back to the kitchen just in time to see Jongho scooping the food out onto the kids plates. Jiyoo was talking excitedly about a book they had read at school that day and Jiya and Jiho were hatching a deal to trade vegetables from their portions. Jongho hummed along to Jiyoo’s rambling and smiled at Yeosang when he settled into his seat at the table.

Seeing everyone together and safe helped to settle the last bit of anxiety in Yeosang’s heart about what happened earlier. 

His family was together and happy, that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale! I think Yeosang's savage attitude would could back to bite him by giving him bratty kids lol He and Jongho will figure it out out tho. I fell down a google hole of flower meanings for this chapter lol
> 
> A couple people said they wanted to know the dynamics of the kids when they grow up so ill list them here:
> 
> Seongjoong's Kids:  
> Kisoo- Omega  
> Yebin-Alpha  
> Soobin- Alpha
> 
> Yungi's Kid:  
> Sohee- Omega
> 
> Woosan's Kids:  
> Hyunseok/Hyunseung- Alpha
> 
> Jongsang's Kids:  
> Jiyoo/Jiya- Alpha  
> Jiho- Omega 
> 
> This was very fun to write and thank you all for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it!
> 
> I'm not really sure what I want to write next so come yell at me on tumblr about anything you want to see @softhwas


End file.
